


Thief of Hearts (Arnacoeur)

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Enemies to Lovers, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, happy ending gallavich, thief vs cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey and Tony are working together on a murder case on Mrs. Martin's property, when Mickey's attention is drawn to the beautiful redhead sitting next to Mrs. Martin, Clayton Gallagher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themetalmotel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetalmotel/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Julia_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_M/gifts), [got_milkovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_milkovich/gifts), [Mrsz0905](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsz0905/gifts).



The day had started badly for Mickey.

He had to take a cold shower because his dear wife had used all the hot water. Subsequently, a storm broke out just as he was getting out of the car. And now this ...

 

He had just been called to a crime scene in the northern neighborhoods of Chicago.

 

He hated having to deal with the snobs who lived in those neighborhoods.

 

Since he had become a cop, he had had several dealings in the upscale neighborhoods, and each time the locals had looked down at him.

His tattoos and his quickdraw of the southern quarters did not play in his favor.

 

Mickey didn’t usually care what others thought of him, but he had difficulty coping with condescending glances.

 

He joined his partner at the crime scene.

His clothes were soaked by the rain and drops beaded in his hair.

 

"- You didn’t listen to my love Marilyn this morning," Tony pointed out.

 

Tony's Marilyn was the weatherman on the local channel. The latter was blond and had the same mole as Marilyn Monroe , which earned him the nickname from Tony.

 

"- Only you watch the TV for all of his forecasts.

\- But at least I, thanks to him thought to bring an umbrella, " Announced Tony amused by the image of Mickey shaking his wet clothes.

 

Since joining the police force, Mickey had teamed up with Tony.

This guy was in a sense the opposite of Mickey.

He was tall, blond, always had a big smile, and he was always kind to those old magpies in the northern neighborhoods.

 

Tony and he had a few things in common. Their job at first and their preference for their choice of partners.

However, where Mickey preferred to hide it, Tony said it openly.

 

"- I hid it this long, why l tell everyone now!" He explained each time.

 

"- What exactly we have here?

\- A murder. Madame's ex. His body was found in the pool. It was the maid who found him while she was bringing breakfast.

\- Breakfast in the pool?" Mickey said, arching an eyebrow.

 

"- It seems that the hostess has a habit of having breakfast in the pool while her friend is swimming. The maid usually brings everything they need to the table near the pool before the couple wake up.

\- Ok and where are the lovebirds? Have you talked to them yet?

\- They are in the living room. The owner looks rather shocked. Her friend is trying to comfort her. "

 

Mickey followed Tony to the living room. A woman was sitting on the couch and a young man had placed one of his arms around her shoulders.

The age difference was more than striking. The woman must have been at least 40 years old while her companion must have been in his twenties.

 

Mickey met the young man's gaze and tried to give act as if he didn’t notice by putting his hand through his hair that was weighed down by the rain that fell on his forehead.

 

Because of Mickey's silence, Tony allowed himself to speak.

 

"- Miss Martin,this is Detective Milkovich. He will work with me on this case. "

 

Mickey felt the look of Miss Martin and his young friend probing him.

As expected he did not seem capable for his audience.

Ms. Martin already seemed to want to question his skills.

 

"- Marcus was a very good friend of mine. Finding the culprit of this heinous act must be your priority. Do you think you can do it?

\- Don’t worry, this is not our first homicide investigation, and Detective Milkovich is known for his very good results. You are in good hands.

\- I hope so!

\- We'd like to know where you were tonight," Tony explained.

 

"- Do you think we have anything to do with that ?!" exclaimed Mrs. Martin.

 

"- That would help us to know if there was anyone in the house at the time of the murder, if you saw anything, anyone ..."

 

Ms. Martin seemed shocked by the idea of having to give her schedule.

Her friend placed one of his hands on her arm before addressing Mickey.

 

"- We were here all night. We went to bed shortly after eating.

\- Clayton!

\- Don't worry ... It's better to tell the police officers, they're here to help us ...

\- And you are...?

\- Clayton Gallagher. I'm ... Gisele's Companion, " He explained, looking at Ms. Martin tenderly.

 

"- And you did not go out at all?

\- No, usually Clayton will enjoy the pool when he can not sleep, but last night we both stayed in the room_ Oh my God!

\- What happened darling?" Clayton worried.

 

"- It could have been you! If this thief had come another day it could have been you in the pool!

\- Thief? Why do you think it's a thief?

\- It's a thief, of course!" Growled Ms. Martin, staring at Mickey.

 

"- Who could come here and kill poor Marcus? It's inevitably a flight that went wrong!

\- Have any items been stolen from you?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Miss Martin seemed to think for a few moments before answering in the negative.

 

"- You know why your friend Marcus was in your pool at night?

\- Marcus was my companion before I met Clayton. The poor man did not have an easy life. He grew up in the South neighborhoods. I felt sorry for him when we broke up. I saw him again recently, he was not very well, so I offered him to stay a few days with us.

\- Do you often invite your ex home?

\- Marcus was a very good person!" Mumbled Ms. Martin.

 

"- Someone from outside the house knew that Marcus lived with you?

\- No, he was only here for two days and we had no visitors .... "

 

Mickey scribbled a few notes in his notebook before turning to Tony.

 

"- You want to show me the body?

\- Um yes. Ms. Martin, Mr. Gallagher, please again accept our condolences. "Tony added tenderly before heading to the pool with Mickey.

 

"- Always so sweet!" Tony said.

 

"- Kissing their asses won’t help us with the investigation.

\- But it helps to get info ...

\- We can’t get anything from this woman for now. She seems convinced to already know the culprit ... And her gigolo won’t tell us more.

\- Gigolo?

\- Don’t make me believe that you think this guy is with her for something other than her money!

\- They may be in love ...

\- She yes , but surely he’s not! They are at least twenty years apart, and with his physique he must be able to seduce all women of his age.

\- Maybe he prefers more mature women ...

\- I think he likes rich mature women.

\- You and your pessimistic vision of the world. Can you not see the good side of things?

\- Really?!? Are you asking me that in front of a corpse? " Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows and biting his lower lip.

 

"- Okay, I admit it is not necessarily the best time to try to make you change your mind ... Otherwise, to come back to our victim. His name was Marcus Lodge, so he went out with Miss Martin until recently, he had just turned 22, without a job, and as we just learned, he was staying here ...

\- A leech.

\- What?

\- This guy was a leech. A guy who clings and does not want to leave.

\- Charming.

\- We have already eliminated the theory of theft. Nothing seems to have disappeared, and getting into the pool for a burglary is not the most logical. So why is our dear friend dead? " Mickey asked, squatting close to his body.

 

"- He did not live here normally, so he was close enough to know that he was squatting in Ms. Martin's room.

\- Or else…

\- Or else?

\- Or else, it was not him who was targeted ...

\- What do you mean?

\- I do not want to minimize the death of this kid, but think a little. He started squatting here a short time ago, hardly anyone knows about it, and he was killed at night by the pool.

\- What does the pool have to do with the story?

\- You don’t know anyone else whose used to swimming at night in this pool?

\- Clayton?!?

\- Moreover, the two are the same. I mean, in a bathing suit, with wet hair there's a way to confuse them ...-

\- He would have wanted to kill Clayton and would have been wrong victim? It seems possible.

\- It's worth knowing a little about who would want to get rid of the kind Mr. Clayton Gallagher."

 

The two policemen went back to the living room. Ms. Martin was now alone.

 

"- Your friend has already left the ship?" Asked Mickey with a half smile.

 

Miss Martin glared at him.

 

"- Clayton went to call a friend. We were to spend the weekend together ... We thought we should cancel given the circumstances. "

 

Her statement did not seem to touch Mickey who continued in the same tone.

 

"- We need to talk to him. This murder could have something to do with him.

\- What are you insinuating?!?

\- We just think the culprit might have wanted to attack Clayton and make a mistake," Tony nuanced.

 

"- My God!" Exclaimed Miss Martin.

 

"- Clayton?!? Someone would want to attack him? Why?

\- To find the answer to that question we would have to speak to him." Mickey snorted.

 

"- Detective Milkovich? You want to talk to me?

 

Clayton had just appeared through the door.

 

"- We think the killer wanted to target you.

\- Me? Why?

\- That's exactly what we would like to know. Do you have enemies? Or have you pissed anyone off recently?

\- No, I don’t think I have any enemies.

\- And your work?

\- I don’t work…

\- How do you make a living then?

\- It's me who pays for his daily expenses. " Explained Ms. Martin.

 

"- I was in the army before meeting Gisele, and since then I have not found work," Clayton explained.

 

"- Is that one of your old relations_"

 

Mickey was cut off in his question by the crash of the door striking the wall.

 

A breathless young man had just entered the room.

 

"- Gisele! I worried about you. Clayton told me the sad news. I can not imagine your grief ... " The stranger explained before sitting next to Mrs. Martin and taking her hand.

 

"- And you are?

\- Sorry?

\- These gentlemen are from the police, Philip.

\- Oh! I hope you find this murderer, I dare to imagine what could have ...

\- Do not worry, everything's fine ... I'm safe here," Ms. Martin explained, putting a hand on the newcomer's thigh.

 

The latter did not seem much older than Clayton, and his intentions also seemed similar.

 

"- This woman is definitely attracting leeches," thought Mickey.

 

"- And who exactly are you?

\- I'm sorry, my name is Philip Jackson and I'm a friend of Gisele.

\- And you come here often?

\- From time to time.

\- What are you insinuating inspector?

\- Detective! I did not say anything, I just ask questions.

Phillip is a very good person, he has nothing to do with this business. If you want to ask more questions, I would ask you to contact my lawyer. "

 

Tony tried to calm things down, but Ms. Martin seemed rather distraught.

He apologized again in Mickey's name before leaving the house.

 

"- You have to watch your tone if you want them to answer you.

\- This woman is surrounded by leeches, who want only her money, and it is me that you preach ?

\- Do you still think it was Clayton the target?

\- Yes, and I expect to find what he is hiding. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Are you sure Lip, you have to act as fast?  
> \- What would you like to stay longer maybe? You remind me every day because you're tired of this woman, and now_ Fuck Ian!  
> \- What?  
> \- Do you want to stay for this cop?!?  
> \- ...  
> \- No way!  
> \- We do as we said. And that's all."

"- I have a bad feeling Lip.

\- What? Are these cops worrying you? This case has nothing to do with us. Don’t worry too much.

\- They will surely do some research on us_

\- And they will not find anything. Or rather they will find Philip Jackson and Clayton Gallagher. there is no reason they seek further.

\- Do you think that's who?

\- Who, what?

\- The culprit, the one who killed Marcus.

\- I don’t know. In the face of the cops I would probably suspect us, but I think Brandon has something to do with it.

\- ...

\- It would be better to take care of things before this bulldog gets too close to us.

\- This bulldog?

\- That cop ...

\- I admit it suits him well. " Ian noted with an amused look.

 

"- No! Fuck! Not him!

\- What?!?

\- That smirk! It's that smile that you have when you like a guy.

\- What!?! No!"

 

Lip looked at his brother, raising a quiver.

 

"- Okay, maybe a little ...

\- Fuck Ian!

\- This guy is a cop! And married!

\- How do you know he is married?

\- Did not you see his ring? No, of course ... You were too busy watching looking at his ass.

\- You really take me for a fucking pervert!

\- Am I wrong?" Lip asked.

 

"- Okay! Okay, I may have checked out his ass. But fuck, it was impossible not to, it's so ...

\- Ian! I have no desire to talk about his ass!

\- ...

\- And besides if you could not star him right next to Gisele ... I remind you that you are supposed to be assexual.

\- It's fine, she did not notice anything. She was too busy being comforted in the hollow of your muscular arms ...

\- In the end this murder may be useful to us.

\- What do you mean?

\- She was pretty upset ... I think she will be more easily manipulated.

\- Are you sure you have to act as fast?

\- What would you like to stay longer maybe? You remind me every day because you're tired of this woman, and now_ Fuck Ian!

\- What?

\- Do you want to stay for this cop?!?

\- ...

\- No way!

\- We do as we said. And that's all."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Ian was doing laps in the pool when Gisele made her appearance.

 

"- Clayton?

\- What's happened darling?

\- I ... I think I'll go to a friend's house tonight.

\- A friend? You want me to come with you?

\- No! I mean, it's not worth it. It's just that ... She does not feel very good lately so I'm going to keep her company. I would probably stay at home.

\- Okay ...

\- You look disappointed darling.

\- No, it's nothing ... It's just that ...

\- What's the matter?

\- There was a nice film at the cinema tonight ... But do not worry I'll take an Uber, "Ian announced in a small voice.

 

Gisele seemed to think for a few moments before announcing.

 

"- Maybe we could go buy you a car ...

\- That's not what i meant_

\- It would be more practical.

\- I do not think it's a good idea ... Your son will find out . You know he's friends with your banker, and he'll end up taking it back. "

 

Gisele watched Ian's peevish look. She knew that her son did not like her companion choice and that he would do anything to stop her from buying a car for Clayton.

 

"- Not if It's in your name," said Gisele proudly.

 

"- What do you mean?

\- If it’s in your name, he can not do anything.

\- He'll think I asked you to_

\- We do not care what he thinks! It's decided. This afternoon, we'll buy you a car. " Gisele decided before leaving the room.

 

Ian waited a few minutes before getting out of the pool and heading to his phone.

 

He dialed a number, his interlocutor answered quickly.

 

"- You already invite her to your house?

\- At the hotel, more precisely, but yes. I think it's time to act. Did you manage to get something?

\- We will buy a new car this afternoon.

\- In your name?

\- Of course…

\- It will allow us to sell the previous one. We should be able to get a good price. If we manage properly, we should be able to get some other gifts before we finish.

\- Do you not you think we're overstepping ...?

\- What are you worried about?

\- No! This old skin has enough money to share a little with us. She certainly will not be broke. It's relative to Marcus. As long as the culprit is not found, we will have Milkovich on our heels.

\- It did not seem to bother you that much last time ... "Lip remarked.

 

"- I admit, but even though the prospect of having fun with him and his handcuffs tempts me, the idea of being arrested makes me much less happy," Ian explained with a chuckle.

 

"- Why would he stop you? We have nothing to do with this crime.

\- Don’t you think he's going to dig a little deeper on our side?

\- He can always try, he will not find anything. You are Clayton Gallagher Junior, son of Clayton Gallagher, a man without history. And I am Philip Jackson, a youngman who divorced Karen Jackson, who in the eyes of all took my last name and not the other way around.

\- Do not you think he'll find out?

\- I made sure to put my new last name on all possible administrative documents. Most people in this country do not even know that a man can take his wife's surname at a wedding. And I doubt that these two cops are aware.

\- I always wonder if it would not have been safer to directly create a false identity.

\- The problem with false identity is that it must be perfect. From the moment the cop finds something fishy, everything falls apart. There they will only find real information, so they will have no reason to look any further. It's easier to hide a little lie in a cloak of truth than to hide a huge lie ... However, if the police could find their culprit, we would avoid having these cops in our hair . "Concluded Lip.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Gisele had taken Ian away to buy the car she had promised him, and then went away to visit her so-called friend.

 

When she came back, she had tried to hide as much as possible from Ian's eyes.

The latter played perfectly the game of the poor innocent who ignores what is happening behind his back.

 

Lip, meanwhile, continued to get closer to Gisele while keeping the appearance of a good friend carried away by desire.

 

In front of the acting skills, Gisele was like a marionette, feeling remorse for Clayton she had deceived and for Philip she had mixed up in this case.

 

Her remorse increased again when Lip came to visit them. He played the lovers transit, unable to repress his love to perfection. However he supported Gisele, that he was afraid that this story would hurt his friendship with Clayton.

 

As for Ian, he continued to pretend he knew nothing and gave Gisele a look full of love.

 

After a while, she slipped into the kitchen with Lip.

 

"- Philip, we have to stop, it's not good. Neither for you nor for me, nor for Clayton ...

\- ...

\- We made a mistake," she said before Lip's sad look.

 

"- He does not know you as well as I do, he does not make you happy"

\- Yes! I'm happy with Clayton! "She cut him off.

 

"- Then why did you sleep with me? Why make me hope if it's to break my dreams right after?

\- Stop, he will hear you....

\- You ... Did you use me? To have what he could not give you? That's it? I served as a replacement? "Lip asked tears in her eyes.

 

Gisele did not stand a chance in front of the visibly unhappy young man. She took him in her arms and tried to comfort him.

 

"- He's got you ... I'm alone. Without anything and nobody. A good for nothing.

\- Do not say that!

\- It's true though. What am I, if I do not have you in my life? You will disappear from my life and it will be as if nothing had ever happened. I'll end up feeling like it's never_

\- Stop Philip ... "

 

After a few moments looking at the young man, Gisele explained.

 

"- I want to give you a present.

\- No! I did not say that for_

\- I know ... But I want you to keep a memory of me. In memory of that moment when I needed help and when you were there for me.

\- ...

\- I want you to remember that you've been there for me and I'll be grateful forever ... "

  
  


\--------------------------------------------

 

Ian turned the corner in his brand-new car.

He stopped at the bus stop?

 

"- It'll be faster if I drop you off," He said with a big smile.

 

"- I thought you'd never come," Lip explained as she sat down in the passenger seat.

 

"- Do not make me believe that my acting was so good that you too believed in it ...

\- You put all your heart this time ... It seemed that it was really problematic that she slept with me.

\- ...

\- Ah! And that moment when you wanted to return the car ...

\- Yes, I was afraid to go a little hard on this one.

\- At worst we would have stayed that way. " Lip said, looking at the watch on his wrist with a big smile.

 

"- Have you any idea of our next move?

\- I heard about a young widow whose husband owned a casino ... " Announced Lip, a demonic smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what happened with this chapter, a3o put it online and I find it in draft (O_O)

It had been a week since the murder had occurred, but Mickey and Tony could not get on with their business because they were constantly bumping into a wall of rejection from the neighborhood residents.

 

Nobody had agreed to inform them, and the threats of custody had been opposed to "talk to my lawyer" answers.

 

Even Tony's kindness did not help to convince the locals to cooperate.

 

Luck seemed to work to their advantage, however, when a broker dropped a package on Mickey's desk.

Only the name of Mickey was written there, no sender, no return address.

 

Tony worried about the contents of the package, as it was not uncommon for the police to receive parcel bombs, especially since Mickey's character did not only create him friends.

 

Mickey opened the package, without listening to his colleague's advice.

 

"- A dictaphone?!?" Mickey was surprised as he pulled out the parcel.

 

"- It's a joke or what?!?

\- Let's hear what's on it before you get angry ... "Tony offered.

 

Mickey started playing the only record in the device's memory.

They recognized Madame Martin's voice directly.

 

"- How could you do that?!? How could you kill him?!?

\- These guys are pests. We must get rid of them. These are leeches sticking to you and pump you all your money!

\- Stop saying those horrors!

\- It needs to be done! I did it for you! This guy was using you.

\- No, you did it for my money, not for me! All that interests you is your heritage.

\- You can't even see how much these guys are using you! The only thing I regret is that it was not Clayton in this pool!

\- My God! How could you become such a monster?

\- I'm not a monster, it's you who is blind! They all use you! "

 

The recording stopped there.

The second voice wasn't unknown to Mickey and Tony.

 

They had gone to see Brandon Martin, Mrs. Martin's son, shortly after the discovery of the body.

He had the keys, so he could go to his mother's when he wants, and he never seemed to hide his aversion to Clayton.

 

However, they hadn't been able to question him because he had requested the presence of his lawyer before their first question.

Having no proof of his guilt, Mickey and Tony had to turn back. But his reaction only confirmed their suspicions.

 

"- We can't use it as evidence." Tony said as Mickey stared at the dictaphone.

 

"- No, but we can use it to obtain a confession.

\- It's okay with me. We go back to the son's then?

\- No, I would like to see the mother first.

\- Mrs. Martin?

\- She doesn't seem to be totally on the side of her son ... "Mickey explained while showing the dictaphone before adding.

 

"- Plus the recording confirms that it was Clayton that he wanted kill, and I do not think she would agree to put his dear and tender in danger ...

\- Do you think she'll rank herself on the side of her lover and not her son?

\- I don't know exactly what he did to her, but this guy seems to have hypnotized her. I'm not on her son's side, but at least he seems to have realized that his mother was surrounded by leeches. "Mickey noticed as he grabbed his jacket.

  
  


Once at Martin's home, they were surprised to find her with her son.

She was sitting on the couch with her head resting on her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks and came to die in the hollow of her fingers.

 

The maid who had led them to the landlady had disappeared.

Mickey cleared his throat to try to catch the attention of Gisele and Brandon.

  
  


"- Mrs. Martin, sorry to interrupt you, we need to talk to you and your son," Tony announced.

 

"- What are you doing here ?!" Brandon growled.

 

"- You don't see that my mother is not well? This is not the time for that!

\- Not the time to solve a murder?" Mickey snapped, arching an eyebrow.

 

Madame Martin cut short her son's exclamations.

 

"- The murder of poor Marcus is more important than what happens to me.

\- Can I ask you what's going on? "Tony asked.

 

"- It happens that Clayton, this asshole finally showed his true nature! "Growled Brandon under the look of scorn of his mother.

 

Ms. Martin's heart-stories didn't appeal to Mickey at all, but the subject seemed to divide the son and the mother, which could clearly work in their favor.

Aware of this asset Mickey asked.

 

"- What do you mean?

\- He disappeared after scamming a car from my mother, and several other valuables.

\- That's not what happened!" Mrs. Martin objected.

 

"- This car was a gift for Clayton ... to make me forgive," She confessed.

 

"- Forgive what?

\- I cheated on Clayton ... with Philipp. It was shortly after the murder of Marcus. I was in shock, Clayton was there, but I needed ... I needed human warmth. More than Clayton could give me ...

\- I don't understand ... "Tony said.

 

"- That Clayton jerk was taking money from my mother without even fucking her!

\- Stop!

\- What!?! That is true! He never touched you, it was you who told me. This guy didn't even fuck you_

\- Stop! Clayton is assexual that's it!

\- Assexual?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"- He does not feel any sexual attraction ... He is not interested in sex_

\- Or by you! "Remarked his son vehemently.

 

"- No! I know you have a hard time accepting it, but not everyone is like you! Clayton is a good person, he was good with me, I was the one who hurt him, there is nothing wrong with him. And you allow yourself to judge him! While you wanted to kill him_ "

 

Gisele stopped when she understood what she had just said. Her son was staring at Mickey and Tony looking scared.

He tried to flee, but was quickly stopped in his tracks by Mickey.

 

"- I think we have things to say to each other ... You will kindly follow us to the police station," Said Mickey.

 

"- Brandon Martin you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, whatever you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning ... "

  
  


\--------------------------------------------

 

It did not take long for Mickey and Tony to hear the truth from Brandon Martin.

 

Blinded by the jealousy of seeing his mother covering Clayton with gifts, he had come to want the latter's death.

He was mistaken as a victim, confusing the two men because of the darkness of the pool.

 

It was only later that he realized his mistake. He had planned to threaten Clayton with a gun to force him to leave, but his mother had discovered the truth before he had time to act.

 

An argument had then erupted between the two, the same as Mickey and Tony had heard on the recording.

 

After a few hours they re-released Gisele Martin and charged his son for the murder of Marcus.

 

Gisele Martin seemed totally lost when Tony accompanied her to the exit of the police station.

 

"- Do you want someone to ride you home?" Tony asked.

 

Gisele stood silent for a moment, staring blankly before explaining.

 

"- Yesterday I was happy ... I had Clayton in my life. I made a mistake, but no one is perfect and I thought I could erase that mistake ... I also had a son. He was not the best son, but he was not a murderer, " She explained with difficulty before adding.

 

"- Now I have nothing, no one. My son, Clayton, Philipp, they're all gone.

\- Your son must pay for his crimes, I know it's not easy to accept, but you have to understand it. And I'm sure Clayton and Philipp will come back, " He added sympathetically.

 

"- No, I know they will not come back, but I do not blame them, it's my fault. I hurt them and I just could blame myself ... I wanted to do more_

\- I think they used you instead. " Said Mickey behind them.

  
  


"- You are wrong! When they left they wanted to give me everything!

\- Everything? What do you mean?

\- I bought a car for Clayton. I already knew at that moment that I was going to ... cheat on him, but I could not do otherwise, I needed human warmth. So to appease my remorse a bit, I bought him a car. In the end, I also wanted to use Philipp to quell my lack. I had a hard time pushing him away when he wanted to be with me ...

\- Did you give him something?

\- A watch.

\- What kind of?

\- A Cartier_

\- It's well paid for one night with him!

\- You do not understand! They did not ask for anything! I gave them to them. "

 

Tony tried to appease Mrs. Martin.

 

Mickey meanwhile remained watching them by playing a pencil between his fingers.

 

"- Do you really believe in her story that they didn't ask her anything?" Mickey asked when Tony finally got rid of Gisele.

 

"- I especially think that neither of you was ready to change your mind.

\- This woman attracts crooks. They took out as much money as possible before leaving ...

\- Even if it's true it doesn't matter that she becomes aware of it.

\- Do you prefer to leave her in denial?

\- I prefer to let her live with her hopes.

\- And you don't mind letting them escape? They are probably both in search of new little old to seduce.

\- Looks like Detective Milkovich wants to handcuff a redhead." Tony remarked.

 

"- Asshole!

\- Admit ... He's hot. Even I would have fuck with him well when he is not my type ...

\- Not your type! This guy is the type of any good gay who respects himself! You did not see his body_ "

 

Mickey stopped when he realized what he had just said.

 

"- Any good gay who respects himself?

\- Shut up! " Mickey growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets Detective Milkovich in a bar, the temptation is too strong not to approach him ...

It was the third beer Ian had been drinking since joining the club.  
And each glass had been accompanied by a young man who offered to follow him to a quieter place.

Ian had refused each of the proposals. A few weeks before they had found a new target to start the same scam with Gisele.  
Unfortunately unlike the latter, their new target seemed determined to change his mind about his alleged asexuality.

He had each time managed to stop her in time. But he had already found himself more than once in his boxers before she resigned.  
He had come to this bar to change his mind, but he couldn't risk ending up with a hickey. That would have called into question everything he had told her, and Lip would surely kill him if he failed their scam because of an evening fuck.

Even if he didn't plan to sleep with anyone tonight Ian wanted to change his mind.  
He had trouble concentrating lately because of a certain cop who daily occupied his thoughts.

Lip had shit a brick when he heard he had sent the tape recorder to Mickey.  
He had forbidden him to get close to the young cop or to find out more about him in one way or another.

Ian had managed to curb his urge to see Mickey again, and had managed to focus on their new scam. However, tonight he couldn't help comparing all the men who approached him to the young detective.  
And none of them made him feel what he had felt during his short meeting with Mickey.

Sometimes he even wondered if he had not dreamed of these feelings. How could such a furtive meeting bring so many feelings into someone?

 

He left his seat to go to the bathroom. Not enjoying his evening with one of his one-night suitors made him drink more than usual, which forced him to make his way to the bathroom to empty.

Ian used to go there for quite a different activity. And many men seemed to have decided to take advantage of the cramped space of the toilet to give free rein to their passion.

Ian tried to ignore the noticed looks that the other men in the bathroom were giving him. Really, there were not a lot of people who really came to pee.

 

Ian stopped short when he joined the main hall.

A newcomer had appeared at the bar. Sitting on one of the stools and leaning against the bar, Mickey sipped a glass of Whiskey.  
There was no real reason for the young detective to come to this bar for a drink. The reputation of this place was well established and no one could ignore that it was one of the gay highlights of the city.  
However, Detective Milkovich was there leaning on the bar.

Ian slowly approached the young policeman. He stopped a few steps from him. The crowd present in the bar allowed him to keep his presence secret.

Ian glanced at Mickey's left hand. Lip had formally stated that he had seen an alliance on his ring finger. If that was really the case, either Mickey was cheating on his husband, or worse yet he was still in the closet and cheating on his wife.  
Ian felt a knot form as Lip's affirmation materialized before his eyes.

Mickey did have an ring.  
Ian knew almost nothing of the young man in front of him, but the idea that someone else could share his life was very unpleasant to him.

But a furtive thought restored Ian's confidence. If Mickey was here alone sipping a drink, there was little chance that his half would join him. And if he was looking for an adventure, Ian was quite ready to offer his services.

Ian, however, stood back for a few moments. Granted, he was very likely to have Mickey be there to find a man to sleep with, with which Ian could help him, but Mickey was still law enforcement. And more specifically a cop he had met while he was scamming a little old woman. Better be careful.

After a few more minutes of observations, Ian finally got closer to Mickey.

He struggled to hide his surprise to find himself in front of Ian in a place like this.

The two young men remained totally silent.

The bartender approached them and grinned at Ian.

"- Another beer Curtis?"

Ian smiled at Mickey's astonishment. He replied to the newcomer without leaving the young detective.

 

"- Please, and another drink for my friend."

They remained silent staring at each other until the barman put their glasses in front of them.

Ian grabbed his glass and raised it to a toast.

"- I heard you have arrested Marcus' murderer. Congratulations."

He raised his glass to his lips and took a soft sip but did not leave Mickey with his eyes.

"- Curtis ...?"

Ian smiled at the puzzled look of Mickey.

"- I suppose that breaking up with Gisele made you see life differently, and that after that you changed your sexuality and name ...  
\- It is possible that some recent events have challenged some elements of my life. " Affirmed Ian smiling at Mickey.

"- Speaking of seeing life differently ... I guess that's not how your wife sees you spending your night ... unless it's your husband."

Mickey tightened his fingers around his glass. Ian's questions seemed to make him feel uncomfortable at Ian's amusement.

"- Don't worry, I don't intend to tell anyone ... If you do the same on your side of course.  
\- It's a threat?  
\- An exchange of good process," Ian said before taking a sip of his drink.

He could easily feel Mickey's tension.  
The latter was probably terrified that someone would find out he was coming to this bar. His reaction left no doubt about the sex of the person wearing the other alliance.  
Mickey certainly never came out of the closet.

Ian could very easily have used this information against him and get what he wanted from the young man. However, he didn't want to use it. He wanted to get closer to Mickey, but even if he couldn't explain it yet, he didn't want to do it that way. He wanted Mickey to come to him of his own free will.

"- I won’t say anything, it's promised," The young man said again before adding.

"- To tell someone about it would be to explain that I was here too ..." Ian recalled, gently tucking his legs against Mickey's.

"- I'd like to enjoy your company longer ..." Ian said, putting a note on the bar.

"- But if I stay longer I'll have a hard time letting you go ... Better stop here for today," He said with a smile.

Ian leaned over to Mickey to put his mouth to his ear and whisper to him.

"- I can’t wait to see you again…"

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was back at his target. He had pretended to have a party with a friend to get away from home and was happy to notice that she hadn't waited for him to go to bed.

Ian did not want to slip under those sheets and sleep next to her. Tonight only a man occupied his thoughts.

Ian walked to the adjoining bathroom, locked the door and slipped into the shower.

He let the water run off his body a few moments before placing his hand on his cock. He could not get Mickey out of his head, and it would have been dangerous to go to sleep in that state.

The very idea that Mickey is gay made him hard. And going to bed next to Margot in this state was not the best idea, he supposed to be assexual.

 

Ian let his hand slide gently down his hardened cock while imagining that the caress was the result of Mickey's hand. He continued to touch himself imagining the delicious tortures he could be subjected to by the young policeman.

Ian felt his whole body tremble as he approached orgasm and bit his lower lip to try to contain his moan.

He let the stream of water make all the traces of his guilty pleasure disappear, closed the tap and get out of the shower.

He quickly dried himself and left the bathroom.  
The idea of going to bed did not 'still enchant, but it was better to impose this task now as the effects of alcohol was still felt and they blurred a little discomfort that took hold of him currently.

Ian felt her arms grip his waist as soon as he was installed in the bed. Margot was of the tactile genre, and missed no opportunity to demonstrate it.

"- Have you had a good evening with your friend?  
\- Yes, it was really good ... But I missed you." Ian said tenderly.

Margot slid her hands to Ian's buttocks.

"- Maybe you can prove to me how much I missed you ..." Margot affirmed.

"- Margot ... I'm sorry but_  
\- I know what you're going to say, but I know how to make you hard, " She said, letting her hands run over his body.

Ian knew very well that there was no way she could achieve her ends. But Margot was not the kind of woman to give up easily.

She slid one of her hands to Ian's crotch and began to stroke him. The latter let her, thinking that it would be faster to "prove" his assexuality by letting her do what she wanted rather than stop it.

Margot's caresses did not please Ian, on the contrary. But he knew it was a necessary trouble for the sake of their operation. He swore to himself, however, that he would not agree to repeat the same scam once more.

Margot finally realized after a few minutes that the caress had no effect on Ian. For a moment the young man was afraid that she would want to test other more radical methods. Fortunately for him she seemed to be resigned.

"I ... I'm sorry Margot ..." Ian said sadly, getting up.

"- I ... I think it would be better for me to sleep somewhere else...  
\- What?!?  
\- I'm sorry I can’t give you what you need ... I ...  
\- No! Stay! Please Ian. "

After a few minutes, Ian finally lay down next to Margot.

"- Can you hold me?" She asked gently.

Ian leaned against her and wrapped his arms around her.

Fortunately, even though he had no attraction for her, Ian had no real problem staying close to her that way. He only had to avoid bending one way or another in her presence. Wet dreams and morning erections had become his worst nightmare.

The tactile side of Margot however was good. It would be easier for her to fall into Lip's arms. However, they had to be very careful that despite the existence of their carnal relationship, Margot sufficiently attached to Ian to feel indebted thereafter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His best-kept secret was now in Clayton's hands. Or Curtis, since it was under this name that the bartender seemed to know him.
> 
> It did not matter what his name was for Mickey. The idea that this guy could know something so important about him was making him uneasy.

Mickey was sitting on his couch. He stared distractedly at the papers spread out before him.

It had been more than a week since Tony and Mickey were working on a new case of jewelry theft.

 

The victims of these thefts all had similar profiles.

A couple, married and wealthy.

 

Mickey had each time noticed a certain embarrassment from the wives. The first time, he had put it on the spot of emotion. But he had begun to suspect something when each of the wives had presented the same signs.

 

Unfortunately, none of them seemed ready to answer his questions.

 

In addition to the annoyance growing in him, the failure to find the culprit for these crimes, Mickey had begun to stress because of his meeting with Ian a few days ago.

 

Although he had guessed that his asexuality was a trick to manipulate Mrs. Martin, Mickey would never have imagined that he could be gay, or meet him at this club.

 

When he saw him sitting next to him, Mickey thought he was dealing with a hallucination. It was not the first time the image of the young man haunted him. Unfortunately, it had not been a mere illusion, and had proved much more real than he thought.

 

His best-kept secret was now in Clayton's hands. Or Curtis, since it was under this name that the bartender seemed to know him.

 

It did not matter what his name was for Mickey. The idea that this guy could know something so important about him was making him uneasy.

 

Of course he had promised not to use this information if he even forgotten that his pretended asexuality was just a sham. But how to trust someone who scams old women to live?

 

Mickey furiously ran his hands over his face to try to chase those ideas out of his mind.

 

Both his boss and Tony had forbidden him to continue investigating Clayton Gallagher. Although Mickey knew there was more important criminal to lock up, he could not help but keep thinking about this guy. He had the impression that if he did not stop him, he would become more and more dangerous for him.

 

And the fact that he knew his secret only amplified this impression.

 

Apart from this type only two people knew about it. Svetlana, because it was the one and only reason for their marriage. And Tony, because Mickey could not imagine hiding information like this one from a man with whom he risked his life every day and because he did not want Tony to learn it in any other way. Mickey would always remember Tony's reaction when he told him he preferred men.

 

"- Okay. But for info you're not my type, " He said before taking a sip of the beer he had in his hand.

 

Mickey was speechless for a moment before affirming.

 

"- You're not mine either. So don’t you think about it. "

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Mickey was relieved to see that Tony accepted him as he was without judging him.

 

At no time did his teammate seek to question his choice to stay hidden in the closet. But he knew it, Tony still hoped he could be himself in the open, as he was with him.

  
  


Mickey tried to shake off Clayton's image and everything the young man was inspired to focus on the current case.

 

In addition to the photos taken by the science department, Mickey had become accustomed in the flying business to filming the scene with his own phone so that he could see the scene of the crime when he want.

 

He was surprised by a noise coming from Svetlana's room.

 

"- Fuck! Can you make less noise?!? There are some who try to focus here!

\- Nobody asked you to work today! It's the weekend I'll remind you. You definitely have no life! " The young woman growled.

 

"- You think that because it's the weekend criminals will stay quietly at home and wait for Monday to start stealing, killing ...?

\- There are other cops in this city ... And just... Fuck you! Do what you want anyway I do not care. I just want to find my green necklace, " She said angry.

 

"- You've got it in your hand, morron." Said Mickey, noting the chain of fake emeralds in her hand.

 

"- That's my bracelet! I'm looking for my necklace! "She said before returning to her room to examine every inch.

 

Mickey was banned a few moments before grabbing his phone.

  
  


The other interest in filming crime scenes with one's own phone rather than relying solely on snapshots taken by the forensic police was that he could more easily obtain an image of the victims. Indeed, where his colleagues were content to take snapshots of the play, he always made sure to also record the victims of crime on his phone. 

 

This mania had been useful to him more than once. There is no doubt about the number of false burglaries committed in this city.

 

He started the first video and stopped when he finally saw what he was looking for. Comforted in his idea, he started the second video, then the third. His instinct had not deceived him, there was something fishy about it.

This time the victims were not guilty of false burglaries, but he was going to have a little discussion with them.

 

He dialed Tony's number and began gathering the papers in front of him while the waiting ring sounded in his ear.

 

"- Yeah ...

\- Tony, I have something new, " Said Mickey.

 

"- We had a new burglary?

 

\- No ... I found something weird about the women.

\- Everything is weird about women_

 

\- Dumbass! They are mixed with burglaries.

\- What are you talking about? We checked, every time the couple was visiting somewhere in the city when the jewels were stolen ... The only solution for them would have been to hire someone, but there is little chance that the 3 couples have had the same idea_

 

\- You'll listen to me! They were not involved, but they are complicit despite it.

\- How's that despite them?

\- I'll explain at the post, meet me there.

\- But it's the weekend ...

\- Fuck! To you also it will be necessary that I explain that the thieves have no weekend and that we don’t either?!?

\- Okay, I'll meet you there ... But you will really have you to find someone to take care of you the weekend ... Otherwise you will end up getting burnt out, and me too.

\- Go move your ass princess, and meet me there. "

  
  
  
  


"- We started from the premise that these burglaries were related to the hotel and we focused on the employees ...

\- They were the only ones to know when the rooms would be empty because they had been asked to clean during this time ...

\- They were not the only ones who knew about it," Mickey said before pulling out the victim's ID photos.

\- What are you talking about?

\- They also knew that the rooms would be empty ...

\- I thought we had invalidated the idea of false burglary!

\- Yes, it's a fact they did not plan these burglaries ... But you did not find anything weird about these women?

\- I already told you. Everything is odd about women, according to me, "Tony said with a laugh.

 

Mickey ran a hand over his face and grabbed his phone. He started the first video and paused it when the victims appeared on the screen.

 

"- Look at the woman ...

\- Yes, what?!?

\- Have you memorized?

\- Yes! "Tony growled.

 

Mickey did the same thing with the second video.

 

"- Do you understand ...?"

 

Tony was staring at the phone screen.

 

"- Show the third," He ordered Mickey.

 

Mickey obeys without complaining.

 

"- Fuck! how could we miss this?!? "Tony asked, annoyed by Mickey's discovery.

 

"- You just put it on our facility to not pay attention to women ..." Mickey offered with a big smile.

 

"- You're stupid! How did you find out?!?

\- Svetlana ... She turned the whole house over looking for the necklace that matched her bracelet this morning.

\- It's thanks to her that you thought about jewelry?

\- Yes, she can be useful sometimes ... " Argued Mickey with a smirk.

 

"- I bet you my salary this month that they were all approached and seduced by the same man ... the same one who gave them these jewels.

\- I'll bet nothing at all, I'm sure to lose ... this guy is still inflated to offer them each a part of the same set of jewelry.

\- We'll have to re-interview these women to find out who approached them at the hotel.

\- Do you really think they were approached at the hotel? With a husband in the neighborhood?

\- There is more chance to meet women without their husbands inside the hotel. If they go out it is especially to visit something, and there is no reason that they separate. Moreover, none of these couples seemed to live the great love ... even after being the victim of this burglary they all remained on their own ... and I think that this is precisely why the thief targeted them.

\- It stands ... but he still took risks ... 3 targets in the same establishment_

\- 4.

\- What?

\- He gave a bracelet, a necklace and a ring ... I bet you that he still has the earrings.

\- Do you think he'll continue at the same hotel?" Tony asked.

 

"- That would be stupid of him ... especially after seeing the police...

\- I wish he was stupid enough to stay at the same hotel, it would have made it easier for us ...

\- It would be clear if the criminals wanted to make it easy for us," Said Mickey, smiling.

  
  
  


Tony and Mickey had returned interrogated the victims. they had always had to be patient so as not to rush the women and allow them to indulge in them. This was clearly a test for Mickey.

 

They finally managed to get everyone talking and get a description of the man in question.

 

Each in turn, the husbands played the same masquerade. "How could you do that ... how dare you ..."

 

Without Tony's presence, Mickey would certainly have told them what he thought. Even though he did not feel anything for these women, he could not stand the hypocrisy of their husbands very badly.

  
  


They managed to identify the thief on the surveillance videos of the hotel thanks to the descriptions obtained a little earlier. Unfortunately, because of the poor quality of these videos, they could not get an identity.

Not enough to find their thief...

  
  


Tony and Mickey decided to separate to visit all the hotels in the area with the image they could get from the thief. If they were lucky, someone might recognize him in this hodgepodge of pixels.

 

Mickey had already gone around 4 hotels without result when he entered the bar. He had started in the same way in the other establishments. The bar was always the best place to get to know even with a future victim.

 

After unsuccessfully scanning the room for a woman wearing the missing earrings, Mickey headed for the bartender.

He put the picture on the bar before taking out his police badge and asking.

 

"- Have you ever seen this guy?"

 

The bartender answered in the negative without even taking a look at the picture.

 

Many people in this city seemed to have decided that it was not good to answer questions from the police. People in that city seemed to have decided that it was safer not to help the police in their investigations to avoid finding themselves on the wrong side of the scale.

 

Mickey put his gun next to the picture and rested his question.

 

The bartender stared at him in surprise.

 

"- You can’t do that ... You're a cop.

\- More precisely, I am an angry cop who loses patience very quickly ... "

 

In this kind of circumstance, Tony quickly enumerated all the punishment that could be incurred for obstructing a police investigation, but Tony was not there, Mickey preferred to act in his own way.

 

He would never fire on a defenseless civilian, but preferred that the civilian in question continue to ignore that fact.

 

The bartender finally looked down at the picture.

 

"- Sorry, I can recognize nobody ..." He said shyly.

 

Mickey put the photos of the three jewels offered to the victims and reiterated his question.

 

Once again the bartender answered him in the negative.

 

Mickey retrieved his photos and let the young man resume his activities.

 

He stopped short when he recognized the man coming out of the bathroom. Philipp Jackson.

 

The young man seemed in full discussion with someone. And for this discussion to be in the bathroom, it had to be someone close.

 

Mickey leaned over the bar trying to hide his face. He had no reason to hide, or even any reason to watch Philipp, but that was what he was doing.

 

His heart stopped for a moment when he finally saw the face of the man talking to the young man.

 

Mickey was stunned for a few moments. There was no reason for the two men to meet in this way, not after what happened with Gisele.

Mickey strongly doubted that neither of the two men had ever felt for Miss Martin. However each of the two men had prevented the other from getting what he wanted from the old woman ... Unless ...

 

Mickey realized the mistake he had made. These two men had not had the misfortune to choose the same target for their scam ... They had worked together to rob Ms. Martin. And it was a safe bet that this story of revealed adultery is only part of their plan.

 

"- We must hurry, I will not hold on for a long time ...

\- It's not the moment yet. We must not rush things otherwise we will lose everything ... "

 

The discussion between the two men reached Mickey's ears as they passed behind him.

Fortunately for the young policeman, the two accomplices seemed too focused on their discussion to notice.

 

It was a safe bet that they had found a new target to strip.

 

Although he was on another matter, Mickey did not want to miss this chance to stop Clayton.

 

He got up and started to follow them discreetly.

The people arrested while they were both would have been stupid. He had no chance at two against one. Better wait until they separate.

 

As a sign of fate, the two young men parted once they returned to the hotel lobby.

Without hesitation, Mickey chose to follow Clayton. If he could do it, he would have stopped these two crooks, but if he had to choose, it was Clayton he wanted to see behind bars.

 

Since the day they met, Mickey dreamed of locking up this guy in jail. To be perfectly honest it was not the only dreams he had about Clayton Gallagher ... And that was probably one of the reasons that pushed him even more to choose him as a target rather than Philipp. This guy was a danger, a danger to society, to the poor victims of his scams, and a danger to Mickey ...

 

He followed him to the outside of the hotel. Contrary to what he imagined, the young man did not try to get a car from the valet, but headed for the adjacent lane to get around the hotel.

 

Mickey knew that once the hotel was bypassed, Clayton would find himself in the center, with a multitude of means of transport allowing him to flee. He had to stop him before.

 

Mickey quickened his pace, grabbing Clayton's arm when he was finally at his height.

He thanked the sky for being alone in this alley with his target, when he slammed the young man against the wall of the hotel.

 

Such a scene would inevitably have caused interrogations among the pass, something he wanted to avoid.

 

"- Fuck! What are you doing? " Ian grunted his head against the wall and a crooked arm against his back.

 

"- Mr. Clayton Gallagher, I arrest you for having scammed Mrs. Gisele Martin_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Mr. Clayton Gallagher, I arrest you for having scammed Mrs. Gisele Martin. You have the right to remain silent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said on the last chapter of Watashi anato no petto ...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who comes here to read this story and the other fanfics I write, and thanks to those who leave comments ♡＾▽＾♡ they motivate me a lot
> 
> And again a big thank you to my two friends who correct all my faults and make this story and others understandable. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ You are the best!

"- Detective Milkovich? What_

\- You have the right to remain silent_

\- Why are you arresting me?!?

\- I told you, for scamming Gisele Martin_

\- She filed a complaint?!?

\- No but_

\- So you have no reason to arrest me..." Said Ian.

 

"- If she did not file a complaint, you have no reason to stop ...

\- I bet that if I told her that you worked in a team with Philipp she would ...

\- If she did not complain, it's because you're there for something else. " Said Ian.

 

"- It's none of your business," Mickey growled.

 

"- I was just thinking that maybe I could help you ...

\- What are you talking about?

\- I guess you're not there for fun ... Otherwise you would not have brought with you the weapon that is going into my thigh. Unless I'm wrong and you're just happy to see me_ "

 

Mickey cut off Ian's momentum by tightening his grip on his arm and squeezing him harder against the wall.

 

"- Okay, I got the idea ... It's your gun.

\- ...

\- If you're here for work, but you still took the time to try to stop me, it's because you have not stopped your bad guy yet. Suffice to say that you are only there to look for someone or something ... And I can help you.

\- I would like to know how can you help me ...

\- It's easy ... You're looking for someone or something related to a crime, and I know a lot of people in this environment_

\- Of course, when you're a scammer_

\- I never said that ... "

 

Mickey remained motionless for a moment. The idea of asking Clayton for help did not please him at all, but he was right on one point. He knew this environment and could more easily find what he was looking for.

 

"- So…

\- I could just as easily get you to the police station and talk over there.

\- If you do that you can be sure that I will not say anything ...

\- What's telling me that I can trust you?" Mickey growled.

 

Ian was silent for a moment. The situation was not in his favor, but who to take a risk, as well risk everything for the whole.

 

"- I confess everything ...

\- What?!?

\- I let you record my confession and I help you, and in return you let me go ...

\- Do you want me to let you go after having your confession?!?

\- Yes. Either stop me now, but I can promise you that I will never speak and that contrary to what you think Gisele will be on my side. Either I help you and let you go, and you keep my confessions as ... An assurance of our agreement ...

\- And what would prevent me from using these confessions against you?

\- If you do that, I would have no reason to keep quiet ... About anything.

\- Is that a threat ?!" Mickey growled, tightening his grip around Ian's arm again.

 

Ian screamed in pain as he felt Mickey's nails bite into the flesh of his arm.

 

"- Not a threat ... It's just my insurance. If you try to roll me, I tell your secret. If I try to roll you, you'll have something to stop me ... With a confession I think you'll have no problem to do it ... "Affirmed the young man.

 

Ian felt that the seconds that followed lasted an eternity.

 

Finally Mickey released his grip a little to search his pocket.

 

"- First of all, I want these confessions_

\- Okay then?

\- ...

\- I would only make a confession if you agree with me detective Milkovich ...

\- ...

\- I'll take that for a no_

\- I will do it.

\- Do what?

\- Let you go. But if you make these fucking confessions and if you really have information that interests me ... "

 

Mickey took his phone out of his pocket and brought it to Ian's face with his free hand.

 

"- And watch out for yourself if you talk bullshit..."

 

Mickey launched the recorder application. Seeing that he was silent, he tightened his grip to motivate him to speak.

 

"- I Ian Gallagher, avow of my own free will, have manipulated Ms. Gisele Martin to extract money and material goods."

 

Mickey tightened his hold on Ian again to push him to continue, but in front of his silence, he paused the recording before ordering.

 

"- I want you to admit having worked with Philipp.

\- No.

\- What?!?

\- Our agreement concerned only me ... If you want more you just have to arrest me. I want to admit what you want, but I will not bring him down him with me ... "

 

Ian had spoken in a firm tone that left no doubt about his motivation. He felt Mickey loosen his hold after a few moments, and finally get out.

 

He turned to face Mickey.

Being close to the young policeman was not necessarily a good idea. Since he had seen Mickey in this bar he thought too much about him.

 

"- Clayton then Curtis and now Ian, how many identities do you have?" Asked Mickey, daring his eyebrows.

 

Ian smiles at Mickey's expression.

 

"- Ian Clayton Gallagher ... Curis it's just for my fucking one night stands that I do not want to give my real name ...

\- ...

\- And you detective what's your name?

\- Milkovich.

\- You try to make me believe that you do not have a first name ...? "

 

Mickey was silent for a moment before finally resigning himself.

 

"- Mickey Milkovich.

\- Mickey...What is that short for??

\- It does not concern you.

\- So it's a nickname... For what name?

\- I told you that does not concern you. Now tell me what you know about this guy, " Mickey growled as he took out the picture of his suspect.

 

Ian stared at her for a long time before staring at Mickey.

 

"- How do you want someone to recognize that?

\- And that, does that tell you something?!? "Mickey growled, showing the pictures of the jewels.

 

"- I remind you that if you can not find anything, our market does not count_

\- No need to remind me, I know ... And I know your jewels.

\- You know them?!?

\- Yes. You are missing the earrings to have the complete finery.

\- And how do you know that?

\- These jewels belong to the friend of a friend ...

\- Friend of a friend?" Mickey repeated, darting an eyebrow at him.

 

"- The kind of friend, like Gisele?" He asked after a few moments.

 

Ian nibbled his lower lip nervously before confessing.

 

"- Yes, like Gisele.

\- So I guess that Mrs. Martin was not your first target ...

\- I won’t answer that question ...

\- I'll take that for a yes. That girlfriend friend who is it?

\- Angela Smith. I saw her wearing this finery a few months ago for a gala evening.

\- A gala?!?

\- I have a busy life ... "Ian said with a big smile.

 

"- Don’t move," Mickey ordered before dialing the police station number on his phone.

 

"- Andrew, I need you to do a search, I would like to know if a certain Angela Smith said the theft of jewelry adornment.

\- ...

\- And when?

\- ...

\- Have there been other flights at the same time?

\- ...

\- Ok thank you."

 

Mickey hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

 

"- The necklace stolen three months ago ... It would not be at that moment that you would have known her by chance?!?

\- I did not flee!

\- Excuse me ... It would not be at that moment that you met her and scammed, and that she realized that she had made a mistake?

\- Why would she have given me a jewelry set for women? "

 

Mickey was silent about Ian's question. There was indeed no logic to make such a gift to a young man.

 

"- On the other hand, I have a little idea of who was able to get this set, and to think about it, I think it could match your picture," Ian said before looking for his phone in his pocket.

 

"- I'm only looking for my phone," he said as he noticed Mickey's defense posture.

 

Ian took his phone out of his pocket and began to scroll through the photos of his gallery.

 

"- That's probably him," He said, handing Mickey his phone.

 

Mickey stared at the picture on the screen. Ian was in the company of two mature women and another man in his twenties.

The features of his face corresponded to the descriptions he had of his suspect.

 

"- You're not supposed to have some kind of rogue code for not denouncing him?

\- I do not denounce those who do not deserve it ... This guy is an asshole. He is approaching old people to steal them_

\- It's also what you do I remind you ...

\- As I told you before, I do not steal anything ... I'm given presents that's all. You can check if you want ... I'm sure none of these women will say anything bad about me, "Ian said, defying Mickey's eyes.

 

"- If you do not mind, now I'd like to leave," The young man said.

 

Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it before handing it to Ian.

 

"- Your number," He growled.

 

"- Detective Milkovich_

\- Do not get any idea, I just want to be able to contact you about this guy. "

 

Ian picked up Mickey's phone and recorded his number.

 

"- If you change your number, I'll know it," Mickey said, retrieving his phone.

 

Without waiting any longer, he made a call to the number Ian had just recorded, and hung up when a melody coming from Ian's jacket was heard.

 

"- You have no confidence Detective Milkovich?

\- In you? Certainly not…

\- ...

\- Get out of here before I change my mind. "

  
  


Ian had quickly traveled the path that separated him from Margot's house. All along he had checked not to be followed.

He wanted to trust Detective Milkovich, but it was not in his nature to trust a cop, as cute as he was.

 

He had been shaken by his meeting with Mickey.

Certainly he really wanted to see him again since their last meeting, but he would not have imagined to meet him at this hotel, especially not just after leaving Lip.

 

Fortunately for him, this meeting was pretty good.

He was finally not taken to the station.

He had found a way to avoid for a long time the possibility that he or Lip was arrested.

And on top of that he now knew the phone number and the name of Detective Milkovich ...

 

What had first seemed like a low blow to fate turned out to be more like a gift from heaven.

 

"- Clayton ... Clayton ..."

 

Margot's voice echoed throughout the house.

 

"- I'm here...

\- Did you go out?" She wondered.

 

"N_ Yes..." Ian admitted, staring at the floor, looking guilty.

 

"- Why are you acting like that? Are you hiding something from me?!? "Margot asked, obviously annoyed by Ian's behavior.

 

Ian had more and more trouble playing the game of the crazy young man in love. At each of the moments spent with her, Margot tapped him a little more on nerves.

 

"- I ... I ... I wanted to go to town_

\- Why didn't you ask me?" She cut him off.

 

"- I wanted to buy you a present ..." he said shyly.

 

Margot was speechless in front of Ian's explanation.

 

"- I know it's stupid of me ... I look like a kid ... But I really wanted to give you a present ... But the time to go downtown, I I realized that if I did not come back soon you would inevitably realize my absence ...

\- ...

\- Result, I made the round trip for nothing, " He said in a sad voice.

 

Ian's comedy seemed to touch Margot who softened.

 

"- Sorry Curtis. I did not mean to yell at you ... I was just scared that ...

\- Scared of what?" Ian asked, looking up at Margot.

 

The latter lowered her eyes to the ground to avoid looking at Ian in the face.

 

"- I always feel like you're going to see another woman to sleep with her_

\- Never!"

 

Ian had quickly traveled the distance to Margot and grabbed her hands and climbed to his chest.

Margot looked up, surprised by Ian's gesture.

 

"- Clayton_

\- Never! You hear me? I would never go to another woman to sleep with her, " Said Ian, squeezing Margot's hands against his chest.

 

He gently tightened his embrace and moved a little Margot before adding timidly.

 

"- I have never experienced any sexual attraction for any woman ... I know that many people can not understand that, but_

\- I understand! I understand ... " Margot promised putting a hand on Ian's face.

 

Ian knew that there was a good chance Margot believed his little talk, especially since having only said truth, he had put his heart into his explanations.

 

"- I'm sorry I doubted you Ian ...

\- ...

\- And you're wrong, I do not think you look like a kid for trying to buy me a secret gift ... Actually it makes me very happy. " She affirmed.

 

Ian looked down again before adding.

 

"- But I didn't even have time to buy you anything ..."

 

Margot moistened her lips before caressing Ian's cheek with her thumb.

 

"- And what if I lent you one of my cars?

\- No ... I did not want to ...

\- What's the matter?

\- I'm sorry ... I do not ... I know it's stupid, and it's archaic behavior, but I do not want you to pass one of your cars. They are yours. Not for me...

\- ...

\- I think it's time for me to find a job for_

\- No!"

 

Ian looked up at Margot again. She looked panicked.

 

"- I do not want to_ Do not bother looking for a job," She said before adding.

 

"- I understand you do not want to use one of my cars, but you do not have to waste time in an office ... I'll buy you a car, it’ll be in your name!" She said .

 

Ian was right, Margot was very much afraid that Ian could meet other women, potentially more attractive than her.

 

"- But it will be yours_

\- No. All papers will be in your name. It will be your car. You will do what you want.

\- I do not know ... I do not want people to think_

\- People will think what they want! I do not care, " She said.

 

At times, Ian was fond of the women he was targeting with Lip. But usually his remorse disappeared quickly as he appeared.

 

Ian thanked the sky when he heard the sound of his phone ringing.

 

Margot lifted her hand from his cheek and mumbled an apology before leaving the room with cheeks red.

 

The number on his screen was not recorded, but Ian knew it by heart. It was Fiona.

 

None of his brothers' or sisters' numbers were recorded in his contact list, especially not Lip's.

Ian generally avoided answering Fiona's calls when he was with one of his targets, but he did not want to join Margot right away.

 

He let go and let his older sister's voice reach his ears.

 

Fiona did not really have any important news to him, but she seemed to want to see him and Lip.

Ian quickly managed to cut off the discussion, and promised to come and see them as soon as he was done here.

 

He hung up after saying goodbye to his sister, and stayed a few seconds to fix the phone.

He had a furious desire to contact another person ... But he would have been stupid and dangerous to make this call.

 

Ian knew, getting too close to Mickey was dangerous, yet he really wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea that Ian could do something like that to live didn't please him, and the idea that it could touch him personally pleased him even less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my two friends who correct all my faults and make this story understandable. ♡＾▽＾♡ You are the best!
> 
> And thanks to everyone who comes here to read this story (๑>ᴗ<๑)

Disturbed by his discussion with Ian, Mickey didn't think to ask him for a photo of the suspect.

He was even more surprised when the young man had sent him the picture himself.

 

The idea of having a deal with him while he was making a living by ripping off people didn't please him at all. And the idea that he could know his secret didn't please him any more.

 

For all that he had to admit, Ian's help was very helpful.

  
  


Tony stayed quiet a few seconds at the  advance Mickey had made in the investigation. Returning with the name of another victim and the photo of the thief was impressive, even from Mickey.

However, he didn't try to find out the details of the situation that had allowed Mickey to obtain his information.

 

Tony was a cop far more law-abiding than Mickey. And he knew very well that because of his past, he was coming to his young partner to get around some of his rights. But he always let him do as long as he didn't cross the line of the crime.

 

This tacit agreement between the two police officers allowed them to work together without killing each other until now. And Mickey hoped that the deal with Ian would not be the last straw which will break their deal.

 

The photo was not enough for the young police to identify the thief.

So they quickly went to Angela Smith's home to talk about her stolen jewelry.

Mickey nearly lost his temper on several occasions. Angela didn't seem ready to accept that the man she had loved was actually the one who stole from her.

Tony calmly explained the situation and allowed himself to search the police server with the identity that the thief had given to Angela.

As they had imagined this search gave nothing. But it did, however, show Angela Smith that the man she thought she knew was playing with her.

 

Mickey was happy to have come with Tony rather than alone. He would never have been able to take care of this old stubborn woman. Without Tony, this whole story would have been a bloodshed, but thanks to his calm and his ideal-looking son-in-law's charm, Angela was now describing down to the last detail all the information she had about this guy.

  
  


Mickey tried to leave the room discreetly. It was useless for the two policemen to stay to listen to what this woman had to say, Tony was good enough for this task. In addition a small walk in the house could allow him to find other information.

 

Mickey crossed one of the servants in the entrance. His civil cops and his knuckle tattoos didn't seem to make her feel good.

Without a word, Mickey showed his police badge.

 

The servant didn't seem perfectly reassured, but agreed to leave him alone.

 

Once the annoying helper left, Mickey walked into what appeared to be a living room.

The decoration of the room was as heavy and ostentatious as that room in which Tony questioned the owner. Everything was done to show the fortune she possessed.

 

A piano was enthroned in the middle of the stage. Given the number of photos on it was a safe bet that no one had used it for decades, and it was there only to allow the owner to spread her memories.

 

Mrs. Smith with a known actor. Mrs. Smith with the mayor. Mrs. Smith with her wealthy girlfriends.

Each of the photos seemed to highlight the wealth of the owner of the place.

 

Mickey's gaze was quickly drawn to a slightly different picture. Mrs. Smith with a young man strangely familiar to Mickey.

 

In the picture she posed with a friend and their respective plus one. The other woman was definitely not Gisele, but seemed to belong to the same social slice and be about the same age.

Without realizing it Mickey began to press his fingers firmly around the frame of the picture.

Mickey knew that Ian and Philipp should not be on their first try, so imagining it and having proof of it were two totally different things.

 

Mickey loosened his fingers as he heard the wood of the frame creak under his grip.

 

The idea that Ian could do something like that to live didn't please him, and the idea that it could touch him personally pleased him even less.

 

He had met him only a few times, but he had managed to completely shake up his life, this guy was definitely dangerous for him.

  
  
  


Finally, their visit to Mrs. Smith had allowed them to learn some useful information. Notably the fact that the suspect seemed to know very well some of the hotel employees where she met him frequently.

 

This time Tony's technique gave way to Mickey's. It didn't take long for them to get all the necessary information, including the real identity of their thief.

 

Once this information was in their pocket, stopping him was a breeze.

 

Tony generally didn't agree to handle the paperwork alone. But since it was Mickey who had obtained the information that led them to the thief, he had to review his judgment.

 

Mickey was napping slouched on his chair while his colleague was now sitting at his desk filling a dozen long forms of all kinds to make perfectly legal the arrest he had just made.

 

"- I guess you will not tell me how you got the information?"

 

Mickey kept his eyes closed hoping that his silence was enough to calm Tony's questioning.

 

"- Don’t  pretend, I know you Don't sleep."

 

Mickey groaned without thinking it necessary to open his eyes.

 

Even though Tony was not his kind of man the charm he used to make the suspect talk had always had an effect on him, and he knew that if he let his colleague discover the identity of his informer he would regret it bitterly.

 

"- Mickey…"

 

Tony's path had softened, but Mickey knew it well, it would not be good.

 

When he finally opened his eyes it was to be face to face with Tony leaning over him.

 

"- I already told you you're not my type of guy." Mickey growled.

 

"- I want to know_

\- No, you Don't want to know," Mickey cut him off.

 

"- I know it would be better that I Don't know how you got this information, but if you had them illegally I must_

\- It was not illegal," Mickey cut in before adding.

 

"- I only found someone who knew these jewels.

\- So why hide his name?

\- I didn't do anything illegal, but it is possible that he did...

\- And he told you about jewels in exchange for your silence, is that illegal thing?

 

It was usually difficult to hide anything from Tony.

 

"- No need to make this head, I'm sure he would never have been charged, I didn't really have any proof ... So in the end it's better that he helped us in this case." Mickey growled as he got up.

 

"- Where are you going?!

\- Home. I remind you that we are supposed to be at rest today, "said Mickey without turning around.

  
  
  
  


Mickey was sitting at the kitchen table.

Svetlana had apparently left the house shortly after him.

 

Not knowing where the young woman was was of little importance to Mickey. He was very happy to have met Svetlana but outside of a few times that they needed each other to play the perfect straight couple, they preferred to avoid each other at most.

 

Mickey knew that without Svetlana he would have had a lot more trouble hiding his attraction to men. And even if some of his colleagues would not have anything to do with it, he preferred to keep his secret to himself.

 

He turned on the laptop he had placed in front of him.

 

The machine seemed prehistoric compared to the computers that could be found on the market, but despite its slowness, it had the merit of working for the few times Mickey wanted to use it.

 

He connected to the police server as soon as his machine allowed him.

He wanted to look for information about Ian since he had learned his real name, and had had the hard time not to do it sooner.

 

During the investigation into Marcus' murder, Tony and he had only briefly researched the two men surrounding Ms. Martin. They had then found two men answering the identities provided by Ian and Phillip.

 

After a quick search and an infinitely long loading time, Mickey can finally get the maximum detail on the young man. To believe that the file he had in front of him, Ian had asked to change same name some years ago to use the same first name as his biological father, and cut a link with the man who had been informed as being his father at birth.

  
  


This name change could easily explain that there is also a fact sheet on behalf of Clayton Gallagher.

The police administration had never been so messy. Of course no one dared to say it, but half of the data displayed in these cards turned out to be false or incomplete.

Although police departments with a higher level had access to better filled files, no one had seemed necessary to give them that same access.

 

Ian Clayton Gallagher's record indicated that he came from a fairly large family. The name of one of his brothers caught Mickey's attention.

Philipp Gallagher.

The coincidence was too great ... Mickey posted Philipp's card, or at least tried to do it.

 

In front of the slowness of the machine and the noise of rusty gear which escaped it, he decided to take the time to drink a coffee. Better to focus on something else to resist the temptation to send his fist against the poor machine.

 

Finally, Mickey found the page displayed when he returned to sit down at the table.

The photo of the file left no doubt as to the identity of this man. Ian and Philipp were  brothers.

 

His marital status indicated that he was married to Karen Jackson.

It didn't take long for Mickey to understand that unlike many men, Philip had decided to carry his wife's last name and not the other way around.

 

No wonder the police administration created a duplicate form later. Surely it was impossible to choose a new last name on this stupid software.

 

Mickey closed Philipp's card again to focus on Ian's.

This guy was a danger to Mickey. He was the kind of person we know bad for ourselves, but we can't get away from him.

 

Mickey knew it, if Ian had helped him with this story it was only to avoid ending up at the police station. But he also knew it, Ian had sent him the recording of the fight between Gisele and his son.

Of course, it was not uncommon for an ill-intentioned individual to help the police. Either to get a reward, or to get the police away from something that would put them in danger.

 

However, by the time he received the recording, Ian was not really in danger anymore. 

He had left Gisele's home, and he must have known that the police had no evidence against him.

The only reason that could have pushed him to do that would have been to want something from Mickey. 

 

Not at the monetary level, nor even avoid a possible arrest.

 

Ian was not stupid enough to believe that a little help like this would help him get something so important from the young detective.

However since they met in this bar, Mickey knew, Ian wanted something from him. And that had nothing to do with being a police officer.

This idea had not left him since. Mainly because despite what he wanted to confess, Mickey was in no way insensitive to Ian's charm.

 

And having the face of the young man on the screen in front of him didn't really help to remove that idea from his head.

 

How could he look so cute on a photo ID. The vast majority of people always ended up having a horrible head on these photos, while he radiated sensuality.

 

Mickey slammed down his laptop screen before getting up and nervously running a hand over his face.

 

He took a few steps before coming back to sit down at the table.

Seeking to avoid temptation as much as possible, he tried to calm his nerves by emptying the contents of his cup of coffee into his throat.

 

He cursed himself quickly for having this idea. The coffee still very hot burned his tongue.

He emptied the rest of his cup into the sink and leaned on the edge of the cabinet.

 

Suddenly the temptation got too big and Mickey quickly turned back to the table and took the computer with him to his room.

 

He locked the door. 

 

There was little chance that Svetlana would come back soon, but he didn't want to run any risk.

 

To be surprised in a situation like this would definitely be a bad idea.

 

He threw the computer on the bed and sat next to it.

 

He froze for a moment just before opening the computer.

Once this is done, there will be no turning back.

Inwardly Mickey promised himself that if the software had shut down, if Ian's card was no longer open, he would forget this idea, and try to flee him like the plague and forget about him.

  
  
  


Mickey lifted the screen.

 

Ian's image was still displayed on it.

 

He felt his heart speed up and realized he didn't want the software to shut down. He wanted to see this picture again, he wanted to see Ian again ...

 

Without leaving the picture of the eyes, he slowly undid the buckle of his belt. He then slid his pants and his boxer along his thighs. The clothes quickly ended up on the floor.

 

Mickey was not used to this type of activity like that, he would usually do it quickly, without even taking the time to lower his pants lower than the knees.

 

This time he didn't want any embarrassment.

 

There was no one around him in this room, or even in this house, so far as he felt he was being watched. trapped by Ian's gaze fixed on him.

 

He gently put his hand on his cock hardened by anticipation and began to caress imagining Ian's hand instead of his own.

 

Precum was beginning to bead at the end of his cock hardened by caresses, but Mickey didn't want to come so quickly, he had another idea in mind.

 

He opened the drawer of his bedside table to extract a tube of lubricant and applied it on his fingers.

 

He propped his back against the headboard and moved his pelvis forward enough to reach his buttocks easily.

 

The contact of cold frost against his entrance made him shudder.

He felt a current flow through him as he gently inserted one of his fingers into him, still staring at Ian's picture.

He quickly made a few rounds by gently spreading his fingers, before inserting a second inside.

 

He repeated the operation until three of his fingers easily came in him.

 

He leaned under the bed to pull out an old box. He took his favorite dildo out of the box and grabbed one of the condoms on the bedside table.

 

It had been a while since he had played with this dildo, but he had no desire to waste his time washing it. So he put the condom on quickly before brushing it with lubricant.

 

He had once wondered what size Ian's cock could be. But he had always managed to chase that question out of his head.

 

But now that he had the end of the toy against his entrance, and staring at Ian's picture, he dreamed even more of knowing this information.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian sat down quickly next to Mickey and motioned for the bartender to serve him a new beer.
> 
> He felt his heart speed up when Mickey's gaze fell on him. It had been several weeks since he had seen the young policeman, and even though they knew very little, he had missed him a lot.
> 
> "- Hello Detective." Ian said with a big smile.

It had been really easy for Lip to lure Margot into his hotel room and overly enjoyable for Ian to leave Margot after her little getaway.

 

Ian had never been so happy to end a scam.

 

To finally be rid of Margot's presence was a deliverance for him.

 

Lip had promised not to repeat the same scam, and while waiting to find another way to recover money, Ian had convinced his brother to serve one of their recent friends.

 

Indeed Ian and Lip had previously met the son of a friend of Gisele. Unlike many people, he accepted the relationship Ian had with her. Amazed by this open-mindedness about their age difference, Ian asked him what made him accept their relationship so easily.

He had confessed to him how much he like how Ian made her happy, and that he would have liked his mother to have the same luck.

 

Ian had contacted the young man a few days ago to talk about this story again. He had told him about his break up with Gisele, without mentioning the Lip's role.

 

Ian had said he couldn't get involved in a new relationship at the moment, but he also told the young man that he knew someone who might be suitable for his mother.

Without waiting, the young man had asked to meet this man who could leave his mother of loneliness.

 

Ian had Lip brought in, who had managed to get some financial help to approach his mother.

 

Ian knew that what they were doing was getting closer to the escort service than the scam, but it would at least get enough money back.

 

The young man's mother really didn't seem motivated to meet anyone. Even with all his charms, Lip struggled to get close to her.

Luck turned in their favor when he came to understand that it was not the fact of meeting someone new who bothered her, but rather the fact that it was a man.

 

After a lifetime of pretending to love men, she had discovered a much deeper attraction to women, and didn't seem ready to confess this discovery to her son.

  
  


Aware of the interest of this discovery, Lip changed attitude completely and sought to gain the trust of his target, without trying to put her in his bed.

 

After a few days, he ends up admitting to being aware of her secret and wanting to help her.

 

He explained that he had met his son, and that it was the latter who had asked him to meet her. He also explained that he didn't want to reveal his secret to everyone, and instead wanted to help her.

 

He made her understand that as long as her son believed her with him, she was free to do what she wanted and see who she wanted without any problem. But if Lip ended up going away, she might end up with another friend of his son on his heels.

 

Lip had no difficulty convincing her to follow his plan, and he also had no difficulty getting a little money from her the following days.

 

Ian willingly accepted this quiet time to finally attend to what interested him, leaving his big brother to extract as much money as he could from this son and his mother.

  
  
  


That's how Ian found himself that night surrounded by several friends in a bar that he particularly liked.

 

His friends had almost all the same activities as him, he had also met during his previous scams. They all shared the same vision of their work.

Indeed, none of them sought to steal the property of their targets, but only to enjoy everything they could recover.

Ian appreciated this way of doing things. He had never liked being associated with other crooks, trying to steal everything up to the last cent.

 

Ian was going to order a new beer when the object of his desire passed the bar door.

He had forced his friends to come and drink here in the hope of recrossing the young policeman, and his hopes were now rewarded.

  
  


Ian left his friends without regret to go to the bar.

 

He sat down quickly next to Mickey and motioned for the bartender to serve him a new beer.

 

He felt his heart speed up when Mickey's gaze fell on him. It had been several weeks since he had seen the young policeman, and even though they knew very little, he had missed him a lot.

 

"- Hello Detective," Ian said with a big smile.

 

Mickey looked away and tried to focus on the glass in front of him.

Ian, determined not to let himself be put ostensibly put his hand on Mickey's thigh.

  
  


The police officer's gaze quickly settled on Ian's thumb running against the fabric of his jeans.

 

"- I missed you a lot ..." Ian said without any attempt to hide the desire he felt for the young policeman.

 

"- Who told you that you could put your hand on me?" Mickey growled, but didn't pull out Ian's hand.

 

"- It does not really seem to bother you ... Otherwise my hand would probably not be on your thigh for a long time ..." The young man explained with a big smile.

 

"- Take it off right away before I get angry," said Mickey.

 

"- And if I don't want to? What are you going to do? Arrest me?

\- Don't tempt me…

\- For which charges could you arrest me Detective?

\- Have you forgotten what you did to Gisele?

\- First, I didn't do anything to her, much to her regret ... And secondly, you can't arrest me for that anymore. Not after the agreement of the last time.

\- I don't remember having promised to completely forget this scam.

\- No, but it would not be fair to continue to threaten me with this story ... Otherwise nothing would prevent me from threatening you with some things that I know ... Let's be adults, and learn to forget the past to focus on the future.

\- What is this gibberish?

\- Just a new proposal ...

\- ...

\- But hey, if you're not interested ... " Said Ian getting up.

 

"- Wait!

\- Would I have caught your attention Detective Milkovich?

\- What do you propose?"

 

Ian was silent for a moment with a smile on his face and his eyes fixed on Mickey.

 

"- I'm sure your last case is not the only one that you might need me ... Think about it ... Who knows the criminals in this city better than me ...

\- I'm sure I could find other people better placed than a little crook of your kind to help me out," Mickey said hard.

 

Ian didn't let himself be dismayed by the young policeman's words and leaned back towards him until their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

  
  


"- But will these other people be ready to tell you everything they know as easily as I do?

\- ...

\- I think you will not easily find someone as motivated as me to serve justice.

\- To serve justice? I strongly doubt that this is your main motivation.

\- Of course if ... Since you represent justice, I would be happy to serve it... " Ian promised without trying to conceal the subtext of his words.

 

He wore a huge smile when he saw Mickey blush.

 

"- And what will it cost me?" Asked Mickey.

 

Ian sat on the stool next to Mickey again and took a sip of his beer before answering.

 

"- Just a few services ...

\- Services?

\- Nothing illegal, I promise." Ian said, raising his hand before adding.

 

"- And I promise you that I will not say anything to your wife ..."

 

Mickey immediately put his hand on the wedding ring he was wearing.

 

"- How do you know she's a woman and not a man?

\- An intuition, which you have just confirmed.

\- ...

\- And since you are here, I think your wedding is not really a fairy tale wedding ... "

 

In front of the air of Mickey, Ian decided to change the subject. He was dying to hear the young policeman tell him the wedding was nothing but a masquerade, but he knew it would not be so easy.

 

"- What case are you working on right now? Something for which I can be useful?

\- Do you really think I'll talk to you about an official investigation so easily?

\- It will be good if you want my help ... " Ian explained, leaning towards Mickey.

 

It was definitely easy enough to read Mickey's expressions.

 

Ian wondered how a man like him, unable to hide what he thought, could be a policeman.

 

Aware that Mickey would not ask for help tonight, Ian pulled away from the young man and began running his fingers over the phone he had just picked up from the young detective's pocket.

 

It was only after a few seconds that Mickey realized that the phone in Ian's hands was his.

 

"- What are you doing?" He growled, trying to get it back.

 

Ian cut him off as he stood up, and finished adding his number before returning his phone to Mickey.

 

"- You can text me when you need help, or when you need something else..." The young man said, smiling.

 

"- I can't wait for you to do it," He said before heading back to his group of friends.

 

Ian spent the rest of the evening surrounded by his friends, staring at Mickey, imagining anything he could ask the young detective for his services.

  
  
  


It was not long before Ian received a text from Mickey.

 

His number was not recorded in the directory, and the message was not signed, but there was no doubt as to the identity of the sender.

 

The message was simple. only one question, and a picture.

"Do you know this guy?"

 

The man in the picture was in his twenties. Given the quality of the image, she had to come from a surveillance camera.

 

Ian had no idea who this man was, but he recognized something in the picture. The watch he wore on his wrist. He remembered seeing this watch on the wrist of one of the many people invited to Margot's parties.

 

Although very impressive, this watch was not particularly special, at least not enough for Ian to remember. However, the owner of this watch was hard to forget.

 

Although in the eyes of all, Ian was at that time in a relationship with Margot, the owner of the watch had expressed his keen interest in him, more than explicitly. And this while Margot was only a few steps away from him.

 

Ian had initially thought that his secret was no longer one.

 

Having noticed his situation, Margot had then explained that this man was trying to fuck absolutely all young men of the evening, without paying any attention to the fact that this attraction can be reciprocal or not. And this while his own wife was in the same room as him.

  
  


She had had a lot of fun with that guy trying to flirt with Ian, but she probably would have thought it was a lot less fun if she had known that in Ian's eyes that man was more attractive than her.

 

Relieved to learn that his secret was still an, Ian had continued to watch the man sneak into the crowd and try to catch the attention of all the young men passing by.

  
  


The young man in the photo could not in any case be the owner of this watch. Of course it would have been possible for several people in this city to have the same watch, but this one was way too old to be bought by this man.

 

Ian stared at the screen for a few more seconds before getting up from his bed. He didn't really have any information to give to Mickey, but he did intend to find some.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been difficult for Mickey not to contact Ian earlier. Although he had trouble admitting it, the young policeman was delighted to finally find a reason to contact him.
> 
> Although Ian boasted that he could help Mickey in his investigations, Mickey knew there was little chance that Ian could help him in this case. However, he secretly hoped that Ian could find any information that would allow them to advance, and at the same time forced him to meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a big thank you to my 2 wonderful friends who correct all my mistakes and make this story understandable. ～(^з^)-♡

It had been difficult for Mickey not to contact Ian earlier. Although he had trouble admitting it, the young policeman was delighted to finally find a reason to contact him.

He was investigating a murder case and was unfortunately deadlocked. He had no information about their victim, which could lead them to the murderer.

Although Ian boasted that he could help Mickey in his investigations, Mickey knew there was little chance that Ian could help him in this case. However, he secretly hoped that Ian could find any information that would allow them to advance, and at the same time forced him to meet him again.

Mickey was aware that accepting this deal was probably the worst idea he had ever had, provided he didn't regret his decision. He only hoped that Tony would never find out.

Mickey received a response from Ian, just hours after sending him the picture.

The message only included an address and an appointment time.  
Mickey suspected that Ian would not send him the information he could get directly, and that he would have to meet him to find out what was going on.

The appointment was scheduled in barely an hour, and given the address, he had to leave now if he didn't want to be late.

"- I have to go," he announced to Tony sitting next to him.

"- Where you go? We still have work!  
\- I know! Exactly, I may be able to get information.  
\- I'm coming with you," Tony said, getting up as well.

"- No!"

Mickey was afraid of refusing a little too fast. Tony was a good cop and he had no problem knowing when he was being lied to.

"- I have to find someone, and if you come with me, he will never give me the information he has." Mickey said, hoping this explanation was enough for his mate.

 

Mickey knew from a very young age that he was not a good liar, luckily for him, everything he said was true. He had only made sure to avoid the passage explaining that in return he would have to accept a request from Ian.

"- You call me as soon as you're done with your informant," Tony said, sitting down again.

"- Promise."

Mickey knew that his partner didn't really like the idea of being sidelined, but he definitely could not take him with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey finally managed to reach his destination faster than he thought.

The address was a motel in the suburbs of Chicago. Ian's message unfortunately didn't include a room number, which would force Mickey to recontact the young man if he wanted this information.

So he still had the opportunity to contact him now, but to admit at the same time to have arrived much earlier to this appointment that was not expected to wait impatiently, or wait in the car that the appointment time arrives to finally contact Ian.

Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket to watch the time when a movement caught his attention.

Someone had just raised the curtains of one of the first floor rooms before letting them fall immediately.

Mickey had not had time to see any face, but he was certain it was suddenly on the room occupied by Ian.

The young policeman quickly got out of the car and headed for the bedroom by the outside staircase.  
Ian opened the door before he could knock on the door.

"- I was wondering if you would stay in your car all night." he said with a big smile on his face.

Mickey tried to hide the confusion that inhabited him. The young man was wearing only jogging pants, his hair was soaked, and there was some soap suds under his ear.  
Drops of water fell from his locks of hair onto his chest.

Mickey struggled internally not to watch their race along Ian's body.

Ian didn't seem to ignore the state Mickey was in. Nonchalantly a hand ran through his hair, aware of the effect he was making on the young man, dropping several more drops as he passed.

 

Mickey was suddenly struck by the urge to press Ian against a wall and lick each drop falling on his chest.  
It was almost illegal in Mickey's eyes for this guy to walk half-naked in front of him with such a body.

"- Do you intend to stay in the hall, or would you like to come in?" Ian asked with undisguised joy.

Mickey forced himself to leave Ian with his eyes and enter the room.  
There was no doubt that this was where Ian was currently staying.

Mickey tried to pull himself together and look everywhere except Ian.

"- Do you have information?  
\- Not even a hello, or a how are you?  
\- I only came for the information. If you don't have any, I will leave right away, "said Mickey, pretending to walk to the door.

Ian stood between him and the exit.

"- I have your information Detective ... But I would first of all that we talk about our agreement ...  
\- What do you want?"

Ian pretended to think lasciviously passing his tongue on his lips. Mickey suspected that Ian had no need to think about his question and that he had to foresee his answer since they had passed this deal.

"- Don't make me wait for Gallagher!  
\- Are you in a hurry Detective?" Ian asked with a smile.

"- Yes. To get out of here, "said Mickey, hoping his acting didn't betray him too much.

"- Your hand.  
\- What?!?  
\- I want your hand ...  
\- ...  
\- Not in that sense. Physically, I mean.  
\- Physically?!?" Mickey growled, both scared and excited by Ian's request.

"- Nothing really bad. I promise. Everyone keeps their clothes ... "

Mickey looked at Ian skeptically. He had no idea what the young man had in mind, and it frightened him more than he wanted to show.

 

"- That's it or I don't give any information," Ian said, passing a hand through his hair.

"- Ok. But the information first.  
\- No problem ... "Ian announced on his way to the laptop on the desk.

He turned on the machine and posted several photos, he pointed at the first picture before explaining.

"- Miguel Hernandez, died a few days ago. From what I know, you found his body in the swimming pool of a motel on the other side of the city.  
\- I already knew all that.  
\- A little patience detective ... This man's name is Andrew Winston, and he was Miguel's lover.  
\- His lover?  
\- Andrew is the kind of man to love his partners younger than him and he doesn't hide it, not even to his wife.  
\- He is married?  
\- Yes, for decades. His adventures are an open secret ...  
\- And she doesn't say anything?  
\- His wife seems to generally accept the lovers of her husband because they don't stay long.  
\- Usually?  
\- This time, it may have been different. The watch that Miguel had on his wrist when you found it, it belonged to Andrew ... I don't think he offered this kind of gift to all his lovers.  
\- And you think that his wife would have taken good the fact that he attaches a little too much to this one?  
\- According to my information, the Winston have a marriage contract which stipulates that in case of divorce, each would leave with half of their fortune ... However it is Mrs. Winston who brought the majority of this money to the couple, and it is still she who continues to make it fruitful.  
\- And she would not have separated from her husband earlier because of this contract?  
\- I imagine that for her it was easier to give up his adventure than to lose half of her fortune.  
\- And how did you learn that?" Mickey asked, arching an eyebrow.

"- The rich and powerful of Chicago all go to the same parties and are all friends. Once you know someone in this environment, it's easy to know everyone.  
\- So I guess you know Winston ...  
\- From afar. I spoke with him a few times, but he is not my type.  
\- Ah? And what is your type?  
\- Round, beefy, with an ass to die for ...  
\- Good luck finding one.  
\- I work there every day," Ian said before lowering his computer screen.

"- Now that my part of the deal is respected, I think we can move on."

Mickey suddenly panicked. Focused on the information Ian had just given him, he had almost forgotten the young man's request.

Ian approached him and pushed him unceremoniously on the bed.

Mickey sat up almost automatically.

"- We had said_  
\- I know what I said ... And I intend to stick to it, but I also plan to make the most of it, " Ian said, settling astride the young policeman.

Ian put his hand on Mickey's left hand and gently interlaced their fingers, stroking Mickey's palm in the process. He passed his other arm around Mickey's shoulder before putting their hands to his lips.

He laid a kiss on it, without taking his eyes off Mickey's. He made his mouth dance against the soft skin and parted his lips to taste the flavor of Mickey.  
He tightened his grip, forcing Mickey to hold out his fingers and kiss them tenderly one by one.

Mickey felt himself harden as Ian's lips fell around his ring finger, and he slid them slowly around his finger.

Ian cleared his grip to give his lips enough space to reach the base of Mickey's finger. He made his tongue dance against his skin, taking pleasure in observing Mickey's reactions.

Ian tightened his lips around Mickey's wedding ring, and pulled it up along his finger. He made it fall on the bed unceremoniously and repositioned his lips around Mickey's ring finger. He went down to the base of his finger while dancing his tongue against his sensitive skin, then gently pushed his teeth into the flesh of Mickey to leave a mark.

"- Aie!"

Ian loosened his grip and released Mickey's finger from his mouth before gently putting his lips to the mark he had just put on Mickey's finger.

"- It's much better for you than this ring." he said before kissing the brand again.

Mickey was struggling to control himself. All along, he had imagined what he could feel if Ian used his lips elsewhere on his body.  
He could not sort out the possessive and jealous side of the young man.

Ian got up after one last smile against Mickey. He walked to the mini-bar and took out a bottle of water.  
He took a few sips and threw her on the bed next to Mickey.

"- Drink a bit, it looks like you're going to faint ..." Announced Ian.

Aware of being in a position of weakness, Mickey quickly grabbed his wedding ring and put it on his finger before leaving the room mumbling an excuse.

He got into his car and started to put as much distance as possible between him and Ian.

Meeting Ian had been productive, so far Mickey didn't know if he had made the right decision by going to this appointment. The contact of his alliance against Ian's brand hurt, and the idea that he wanted more than anything to return to this hotel room scared him.

Ian was dangerous, and yet he had only one desire, to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Ian had been productive, so far Mickey didn't know if he had made the right decision by going to this appointment. The contact of his alliance against Ian's brand hurt, and the idea that he wanted more than anything to return to this hotel room scared him.
> 
> Ian was dangerous, and yet he had only one desire, to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing I want to say is "We got it! They are together!"
> 
> I don't know if you liked the scene, the fact that they are in prison ... But I don't care, they are together!
> 
> The second thing I want to say is that I do not know when I will publish the next chapters. I will do it. I want to finish these stories and maybe write others ... But for the moment, I need time to think of something else, because I can't think of them without crying ... And that's excactly what I do right now (cry with joy don't worry)
> 
> I need some time to be in the mood to write the rest of these stories, and I don't know if my proofreaders will continue with me after that ...  
> Whether it's the case or not, I want you to know that I love you girls for all the support and help and the time you have brought me. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> I love you all
> 
> I'll be back, like Mickey

Ian loved to see Mickey. He loved to see the young policeman's face flush as their eyes met and when he understood everything Ian was imagining. He loved to make advances and play the game of cat and mouse with him.

 

But there was one thing Ian didn't like about Mickey, or at least something that bothered him a lot, the ring he wore on his left hand.

Even though Ian was convinced, Mickey was not in a marriage of love, the idea that he could be so bound to someone else annoyed him.

 

He had therefore not been able to resist the urge to make this state of affairs understood by the young policeman.

 

He still relished the idea of leaving a mark on Mickey on the very site of this damn ring.

He also relished the memory of feeling Mickey harden against him as his tongue and lips danced against his skin.

 

If he had listened, he would have put his mouth in a different place. But he wanted Mickey to come to him for himself, even if it would take time.

 

Satisfied with his appointment with the young man, Ian lay down on the bed and closed his eyes to mentally replay the whole scene.

 

Ian knew he could not see Mickey again soon. He suspected that after what had happened, Mickey would try by all means to avoid asking him for help. However Ian didn't regret anything.

 

Ian fell asleep quickly, before being woken up by the ringing of his phone. He grabbed it without opening his eyes and slammed the device against his ear.

 

"- Yes…

\- Do you just wake up or what?

\- Lip? Sorry ... I fell asleep.

\- In the middle of the day?

\- You called me to criticize my way of living?

\- No, but now that you say it, I think that a little activity won't hurt you ...

\- I have activities_

\- You know very well that I don't speak about your sex life_

\- Hey! I didn't talk about that!

\- Really?

\- Really."

  
  


Lip laughed heartily at the statement of his brother.

 

Ian knew that his family members were used to him having sex more than the average, and he was sure they would be shocked if they knew that since his meeting with Mickey Milkovich Ian had slept with no one.

 

"- Good ... enough laughs. I'm going to need you for something.

\- If it's again to pretend to be attracted by an old_

\- She's not old at all here_

\- Lip, I told you I didn't want to_

\- And she knows you won't sleep with her," Lip chopped before adding.

 

"- I can not promise you that she won't try, but in any case you won't have to pretend to love her.

\- So what?

\- You just have to show yourself on her arm a few nights.

\- Explain.

\- His father is a guy full of money and he is determined to find a pretender for his darling little girl. By pretender, I mean a guy that will please him first ... But the tastes of the girl and the father must be quite different because no man finds grace in the eyes of the father.

\- And how does it concern us?

\- We have relationships in common and we met at a party_

\- Wait, you want to do it, and that's why do you want me to help?!?

\- No! Well, yes, but that's not why.

\- So what?

\- I confessed to pretending to be in a relationship now to rehire a son a little too sticky, and she wanted to do the same thing with her father.

\- ...

\- She asked me to play this role, but I don't want to stop what I'm doing for now ...

\- And so you said to yourself, Ian doesn'thing, he'll be able to take care of it ...

\- She is ready to pay for you to accompany her everywhere.

\- And I'm supposed to please his father?

\- At the beginning yes.

\- In the beginning?

\- Yes ... In a while we will change strategy ...

\- What do you mean?

\- As soon as his father will appreciate you enough, and that it made him understand well that between you two it is serious, it will be done so that it discovers a secret on you ... Something that will push him to you send away.

\- And you think he'll be ready to give me money for that?

\- I think he'll be ready to pay you for that, or even pay me to change his daughter's opinion about you ...

\- ...

\- If everything happens as I planned, the girl will pay us both, me to have you in contact and you for your help, and after that it will be the turn of the father and give us money ...

\- It's your new passion, to make you pay for doing something and the opposite?

\- I tell you that it is almost legal as an activity.

\- Since when are you interested in doing things legally?

\- It doesn't really interest me, but I prefer to get a little green while the two cops of the last time completely forget us. "

 

Ian smiled as he heard Lip talking about Mickey. There was very little chance that the young detective would forget about their existence so soon.

  
  


Finally, Eli, Lip's new friend and client, was more friendly than Ian thought.

 

She was also very generous during their many shopping outings.

 

It was not very difficult for Ian to play model boyfriend in the eyes of his father. To tell the truth, the latter seemed a little too much to appreciate him.

Eli had claimed that this attachment was due to the multitude of boyfriends she had brought home and who had horrified her father.

 

In the end, Ian preferred to ignore this too much attention from Eli's father to enjoy the benefits it brought him.

Eli was no longer the only one to cover him with presents.

 

Ian's life had become quite simple, all he had to do was show up on Eli's arm often enough not to arouse the father's suspicions, and to be charming enough with him so that he leaves his daughter alone, while being handsomely grateful on all sides.

 

Life would have looked great to many people, but something was missing in Ian's daily life. Something, or rather someone, because it's been over a month now since Ian could not see Mickey, and he was starting to think of new ways to lucky meet the young policeman.

 

Ian was scared several times to meet old "conquests" at the many parties he attended with Eli, but fortunately the age difference between Gisele, Margot and Eli made these encounters almost impossible.

 

Eli went mostly to parties organized by friends. Even though her father would have liked to see her at some charity nights as well.

  
  


Ian was lying quietly by the pool of his "girlfriend". He heard Eli and his father chatting loudly in his office on the first floor.

  
  


He easily understood that their discussion had ended when silence reigned again in the house.

Ian looked up at the office balcony to see what was happening, and saw Aaron leaning against the railing with a smile on his face.

 

Although Aaron was married and a father, and Eli had said that his father liked him above all in comparison to his former boyfriends, Ian was still uncomfortable when he felt so closely watched.

 

He was drawn from his thoughts by the apparition of Eli on the terrace.

 

She seemed rather irritated by the discussion she had just had with her father.

 

Ian watched as the young woman poured herself a large glass of iced tea and sat on the transat next to his.

 

By the time she moved in, her father had left his observation post.

 

"- It sucks!

\- What's the matter?

\- He wants us to go to his party tonight ...

\- And it's bad because ...

\- Because it will be full of old and politics.

\- At this point?

\- It's a charity event for the city police.

\- The police?"

 

Ian felt his heart speed up. Ever since he had seen Mickey in this motel room, it was the first time he had a chance to see him, although it was hard for him to imagine that all the police were invited to this kind of event.

 

"- And there will be young policewomen and policemen too?" Ian asked cheerfully.

 

"- Policemen, sure. Young, I don't know. And cute, it would surprise me greatly. The cops who go to this stuff are all old and bald ...

\- ...

\- Why? You like policewoman? "

 

Ian had made Eli easily understand that nothing would ever happen between them, and he was happy to notice that the young woman was not trying to go further in their relationship, and limited their physical interactions to a minimum.

 

But even if he liked the young woman, Ian didn't think it necessary to inform her of his preference for men.

 

"- It must be the uniform ..." Affirmed the young man with a smile.

 

Eli laughs heartily before explaining.

 

"- I don't think there are many young people at this party. Generally it is the high ranking who go there, and they are all at least fifty well packed.

\- ...

\- Maybe there will be some cute guys in the award winners ...

\- The rewards?

\- Yes, it's an evening to highlight the successes of the police, and they will give medals, or I don't know what other bullshit, to policemen who have done important things ... But hey, there I'm not very lucky so there's a nice policewoman in the lot, " she said, lying on her deck chair.

 

Ian smiled at the remark, before adding.

 

"- Anyway, your father didn't seem to let you have the choice .... The tone of your discussion it looked more like an order.

\- Yes ... And that's why you too are obliged to come.

\- How so?" Ian asked, pretending to be disturbed by the idea.

 

"- I'm not going to be alone there for a whole evening. So I don't care how much it will cost me to motivate you to come, but you'll move your ass and follow me for a boring night to die ... And with a smile. "She affirmed, settling comfortably and closing the eyes to let the sun perfect its tan.

 

Ian lay back on his chair, smiling. She probably would not have to pay for him to come to this party. The idea of being able to meet Mickey was enough to motivate Ian to do anything. But it was better that she ignores this fact. It was too personal information that he didn't want to give her, and on top of that, Lip would kill him if he came to learn that he had not made sure to get Eli the most money possible.

  
  
  


Eli was not mistaken. The room was full of old officers and politics. In comparison even Aaron looked young.

 

Eli's father seemed delighted to be able to enjoy the company of his daughter and Ian.

 

Ian had several times felt the father's gaze on him, but had convinced himself that it was due to the many cups of champagne that Aaron had already drunk since their arrival.

In another life, Ian would have tried his luck with Aaron, especially since the old gays repressed was usually the most generous. But since he had met Mickey, no man had any interest in his eyes.

 

Ian prayed internally that Mickey was part of the rewarded police and that his desire to see the young policeman didn't in vain attracted to this evening more than boring for the moment.

 

Eli took advantage that his father was in full discussion with the mayor to escape and take Ian with her.

 

"- You see, I told you ... There is not a single woman here ... Even for me it's misery, not a single cute guy ...

\- Maybe there will be in the rewarded people ...

\- I like your optimism. "Affirmed the young woman using a glass of champagne on the tray of one of the servers.

 

"- Besides, it should not be too late to arrive I think ...

\- Maybe they didn't want to come here either. "

 

Eli laughed heartily at Ian's joke, and quickly tried to calm down when the police chief climbed onto the platform and everyone was quiet.

 

Even if the young woman was not a fan of this kind of party, she knew that if she got noticed, her father would take it very badly.

 

Ian only half-listened to the boring speech of the chief of police. As the evening progressed, his hopes faded.

 

"- I would now like to reward two young police officers, thanks to whom this city is safer ... Their resolution rate of 100% is the pride of our police," he affirmed with applause.

 

"- Detective Tony Markovich and Detective Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich," the police chief announced when the two young men arrived.

 

Ian didn't know what to focus on anymore. The fact that he now knew the real name of Mickey, the fact that he had a crazy pace in this police uniform, or all the ideas that came to him now in mind.

 

Eli also seemed pleased with the arrival of the two young police officers, so she didn't pay attention to the smile on Ian's face.

 

"- This guy's hot," she said, biting her lip.

 

Ian was suddenly overcome by jealousy. Even though Ian knew that Mickey was not his, he didn't like the idea of others looking at him like that.

 

"- You think?

\- Yes ... Look at me that smile ... In addition I love blondes. "She affirmed.

 

Ian smiled when he realized that Eli was talking about Mickey's colleague and not Mickey himself. He could not understand how someone could find Tony more attractive than Mickey, but the thought that Eli would not try to grab Mickey was reassuring.

  
  


Mickey left the scene as soon as he could. Ian was disappointed that this moment didn't last longer.

He reviewed his judgment when he could admire the ass of the young policeman in the pants of his uniform.

Ian thrust his hand into his trouser pocket to try to readjust himself. Mickey made him a monster effect.

 

Ian turned his head to Eli, who was still watching Tony. The young woman seemed fascinated. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be the only one. Aaron stared at them, especially at Ian, and it was a safe bet that he noticed the effect Mickey had on him.

 

Aaron grinned and raised his glass of champagne in Ian's direction before taking it to his mouth and taking a sip of it without taking his eyes off him.

 

There was no doubt that Aaron was attracted to Ian, and that he knew that Ian was attracted to men.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey left the scene as soon as he could. Ian was disappointed that this moment didn't last longer.  
> He reviewed his judgment when he could admire the ass of the young policeman in the pants of his uniform.  
> Ian thrust his hand into his trouser pocket to try to readjust himself. Mickey made him a monster effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to finish writing this story and Watashi this weekend.
> 
> Ps: I already started writing two more fanfics ... Can we have too much Gallavich? No, I don't think so.

Mickey hated this idea of ceremony the minute his boss had told him about it.

And he hated him even more when he realized that Ian was among the multiple guests.

 

He could hardly admit it, but to see him in the arms of this daddy's daughter, bothered him even more.

 

The young scammer didn't seem to be more attracted to this young woman than to the old women with whom he had seen him before, but Mickey could not help but feel jealousy.

 

He had had all the difficulties in the world not to contact the young man after their last meeting in this motel room. And the mark he had left under his wedding ring just reminded him every day of what had happened between them, and the fact that Mickey wanted it to go even further.

 

"- It's amazing to see him here," Tony announced as he descended from the platform.

 

"- Who are you talking about?

\- The type of any good gay who respects himself, like you said.

\- Fuck off! "Mickey growled.

 

"- Do not pretend, I'm sure you noticed him, especially since he didn't look away from you.

\- Who tells you that it's not you he was staring at?

\- Believe me, I know when someone looks at me or not, and he doesn't look at me, but he was 100% hypnotized by you.

\- ...

\- It's still cheeky for him to come here when there are only cops around him.

\- It was you who said that we had nothing against him ...

\- That's right, but I don't see why he would take such a big risk without a goal.

\- ...

\- And it turns out it's your ass, his ultimate goal. " Said Tony with a big smile.

 

Mickey punched him in the shoulder before pointing out.

 

"- If you've finished your bullshit, maybe we can go.

\- Go? And to miss stuffing ourselves with free food and having a champagne feast? No. We stay and we benefit. Especially if the boss learns that we left before the end, he will execute us in a public place.

 

Mickey knew that Tony was right and that their boss would not let such a mistake go, but being so close to Ian was dangerous, really too dangerous. If he had managed not to contact him previously, was mainly because he had done everything not to think of him. But it was impossible to ignore now that they were both in the same room.

 

It took a few moments for Mickey to realize that Tony had fooled him to rush to the buffet. If there was one thing Tony liked more than anything, it was free food. Mickey even wondered sometimes if it didn't interest him more than sex.

 

It didn't take long for him to feel Ian's eyes on him again. The young man had managed to get rid of his friend, and had come close to him.

 

"- Hello Detective Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, I'm very happy to see you here," said Ian smiling.

 

"- What are you doing here Gallagher?" Mickey asked, trying to avoid looking into Ian's eyes.

 

"- I'm accompanying a friend.

\- A friend? One more of your victims?

\- She is perfectly willing and she already knows that nothing will happen between us ...

\- And the old man who has his eyes fixed on you? Does he know that too, or did you plan to get him in your bed? "

 

Ian turned to look at Aaron. He was in the company of several senior police officers, but seemed more interested in Ian than in his discussion.

 

Ian smiled as he turned to Mickey.

 

"- Would you be jealous Detective Milkovich?

\- Not even in your dreams. " Affirmed the young policeman.

 

"- Really…? Even if I tell you he spends his days watching me half naked_

\- Why do you spend your days naked with this guy next to you? "

 

Mickey regretted his question as soon as he had asked it. He could not remain stoic in front of Ian.

The embarrassment flushed his face, which seemed to be a lot of fun for Ian.

 

"- I spend most of my time around their pool, hence the fact that I'm in HALF naked ... And I can not stop him from enjoying the show... " Ian explained with a big smile.

 

Mickey felt his cock harden under Ian's words. The image of the half-naked young man lying at the edge of a pool was very intoxicating. Even though Mickey would have preferred him to be completely naked, and lying on him rather than on a lounger.

 

"- I hope my last time information was helpful to you ...

\- ...

\- I thought I could help you with another investigation," Ian said before biting his bottom lip.

 

"- Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom," Mickey announced as he headed for the exit.

 

He needed to breathe, and especially to get away from Ian.

 

Suspecting that the bathroom next to the reception hall would be crowded, Mickey climbed the stairs to the upper floor.

 

He stopped in front of the mirror and leaned against the sink. His breath was panting, and he knew it was not his race so far that had put him in that state.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment to try to focus on something other than Ian, but a door creak pulled him from his thoughts.

 

Ian had decided to leave the reception room and follow him.

 

Mickey heard the sound of the bolt, and felt the beating of his heart quicken.

 

He should have asked Ian out. He would have had to ask, but all he could do for the moment was to watch him silently, and wait impatiently for him to approach.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Ian rushed to him, plastered Mickey against the wall and pressed his lips against his.

 

Mickey could not help but open his mouth to let Ian insert his tongue. He put his hands on Ian's back and neck to draw him closer to him.

He felt Ian's hands against his hips and arched to let him more easily reach his buttocks.

 

Feeling Ian's hands on his ass, his tongue dancing in his mouth and his cock harden against his, made him lose his mind.

 

He wanted more. He wanted to undress him and be impaled on his cock, to feel it deeply in him.

 

Mickey knew that if he didn't leave now, that was definitely what would happen. And even if he died of envy, he was sure he would regret it bitterly.

He stepped back to break their kiss, and without waiting longer, shoved Ian and rushed to the exit.

 

He had to go away, far and fast.

  
  


Tony was right. Their boss had given him a hard time when he learned that he had left the party earlier than expected.

 

Fortunately Mickey had for this kind of case an excuse all found. Svetlana.

 

His boss had proved to be completely bewitched by the young Russian. He would certainly have tried to lure her into bed if she was not married to Mickey.

This fascination he had for Svetlana was such that he could excuse Mickey if it was to help the young woman.

 

Mickey had told him that she called him in the middle of the ceremony because she was afraid someone would have broken into their home.

 

His excuse worked so well that Mickey had to stop his boss from sending a patrol to the couple's home.

 

In the end, he had only escaped with a severe remonstrance.

 

"- You know that at one point, the " Svetlana needed me " thing won't work anymore?

\- As long as it works, I don't see why I won't use it. "Mickey explained to Tony.

 

"- It's not very good for a policeman to lie ...

\- Will you try to make me believe that you never lie?

\- Almost never, in any case much less than you ...

\- I lied when necessary.

\- So if I ask you the real reason for your departure yesterday, are you going to lie to me, or tell me the truth?

\- Try and you'll see.

\- No need, I think I already know the answer to this question.

\- And it's...?

\- It is a young redhead, surrounded by a young woman of good family, and his father ... Father who is said in passing looking very interested in the boyfriend of his daughter.

\- This guy looks like a fucking_"

 

Mickey stopped realizing that he had just confirmed Tony's suspicions.

 

"- That means that you have noticed the old man who was turning around your redhead... And considering the tone of your answer you didn't appreciate to see him turn around ... So either you left to avoid throwing yourself on the old prick or to jerk off. Either you left because it was on the redhead that you wanted to jump on...

\- ...

\- Oh my God!

\- What? "Mickey growled at Tony's huge smile.

 

"- You've already jumped him!

\- ...

\- You already jumped him and that's why you didn't want to stay ...

\- ...

\- Detective Milkovich wants to handcuff his redhead?"

 

Mickey glared at Tony. He really loved his teammate, but Ian was a much too sensitive subject for him.

 

Tony seemed to read Mickey's thoughts, and decided to go back to his desk.

 

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Mickey knew that Tony was right. He didn't like at all the way that guy looked at Ian.

  
  


It didn't take long for Mickey to find information about this guy. The fact that he had a fairly large fortune made his research much easier.

But even if finding information about him proved very easy, finding compromising information turned out to be much more complicated.

 

"- Tony, Mickey, what are you doing still sitting at your desk?" Grunted their boss from the back of the room.

 

"- We have to finish the paperwork of the latest investigations," Tony explained calmly.

 

"- You'll do these things later. Mary and Pedro are both sick, so you get their records back.

\- But chief_

\- There is no but. Go to work! "Growled their boss before returning to his office.

 

Tony got up and went to get the files from Pedro's desk.

 

"- So, we have a murder case ... Some Amanda Clark. Her body was found in a pool ... The case doesn't seem much advanced. Otherwise we have a case of blackmail within the company Europrocurement. An employee anonymously sent documents_ "

 

Tony stopped short in his reading when Mickey tore the file from his hands.

 

"- What's wrong with you?

\- This is Aaron Hopkins' society.

\- And I'm supposed to know who he is?

\- The old man hanging around Ian at the party.

\- Ian?

\- Clayton ... " Mickey corrected reading the file.

 

"- And it interests you because_

\- This guy owns this company, according to what is written there it would blackmail several big bosses of this city.

\- And you think it's more important than a murder?

\- We have nothing on this guy, he looks white as snow, and nobody can be. However, we don't give as much trouble to hide some miserable little blackmail. If he has done so much harm, it's probably because there's more ...

\- And that has nothing to do with_

\- No!

\- At least you could have let me finish my question before answering it ...

\- ...

\- Okay, we're dealing with this case, but I want this murder case to be dealt with at the same time.

\- Ok. said Mickey, his nose deep in his file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is quite short, but the next ones should be longer


	12. Chapter 12

Ian was struggling to cope with Aaron's insistent gaze. The latter seemed really determined to get closer to him since the evening of the police event.

 

Ian was disturbed by his behavior. If all that Eli had told him was true, he wanted to see his daughter with a young man in all respects, but if, as he thought, Aaron had discovered his interest in men, there was no reason for him he lets him play this ruse with his daughter. There was no reason for him to let a young man know that he was gay play the perfect little couple with his daughter.

 

As he had planned with Lip, Ian had tried to change his attitude so that Aaron would try to separate him from her daughter by all means and that Lip could come on the scene and defraud money from him. But Aaron didn't seem to want to get into his game, quite the contrary.

 

Ian promised himself that if he could not quickly change Aaron's attitude, he would quickly put an end to this act without seeking more money.

 

He had quickly told Lip about it, but his brother had not been receptive to his arguments and called him a sissy.

 

Although he didn't like Aaron's behavior, Ian knew he needed the money Eli gave him, and that was the only reason he was staying.

  
  
  


Ian was comfortably seated on Eli's bed, lying next to the young woman. For once she had decided to stay at home rather than go out.

 

"- I'm just thinking about him since that night," she said, looking dreamy.

 

"- You don't know anything about him. Maybe he's married_

\- He has no ring.

\- Maybe he has just a girlfriend, or maybe he's gay ...

\- No, he's not gay.

\- What makes you say that?

\- I know when people are gay ... I mean... They are effeminate, they have a different way of walking ... Impossible that he is gay. "

 

Ian had a mad desire to laugh. Eli had no idea how unfounded were her words, and how wrong she was. The fact that she was totally unaware that her fake boyfriend was gay, while she was spending all her free time with him, proved that she had no competence to determine who was gay or not, especially with such prejudices.

 

The sound of the doorbell pulled Ian out of his thoughts.

 

It was not long before one of the house employes went to open the door to the visitors.

 

And it took even less time for Ian to recognize the person who had just come to the door.

 

"- If you want to see your dear policeman so much, I suggest you come down ...

\- Why? " Eli questioned, surprised by Ian's statement.

 

"- I think he and his colleague are down ..."

 

Without waiting any longer, Eli rushed out of her room.

 

She paused a few moments up the stairs to check Ian's information, before going down to the lobby.

 

Ian was right, it was Mickey's voice he had heard. The young policeman stood on the doorstep with Tony.

The housekeeper seemed determined not to let them in, but Eli just as decided the opposite. There was no doubt for Ian that she would seek to best use this impromptu visit to get closer to her love.

  
  


As he had imagined, Eli didn't let himself dictate her behavior, and invited the two policemen to follow her into the living room.

 

Too busy answering Tony's questions, the young woman didn't pay attention to Mickey's little improvised visit to the house.

 

"- Are you planning to steal something Detective?"

 

Mickey turned quickly, as if he had just been surprised with his hand in the bag.

 

"- Gallagher ...

\- Milkovich ... I'm glad to see that it’s not as long as the last time to see you again, "said Ian with a big smile.

 

"- It's amazing how your investigations force us to meet ...

\- I don't know what you're talking about. Apart from the murder of Marcus and this one, no other investigation was linked to you.

\- And yet, even though I have nothing to do with your investigations, I always end up being part of it ... It almost sounds like you're looking to see me Detective..." Ian said as he moved closer to Mickey.

 

"- Do not take your dreams for reality," growled Mickey, looking away.

 

"- As far as I know, I didn't dream when your tongue was in my mouth, and my hands on your ass..." Ian whispered.

 

"- It won't happen again." Promised Mickey.

 

"- I'm sure I could help you today too ... It would not be difficult for me to get information about Aaron, if that's what you're looking for.

\- I imagine indeed that given his interest for you it would not be difficult for you, "said Mickey, staring at Ian.

 

The hint of jealousy that Ian found in Mickey's words pleased him most. If suffering Aaron's presence with him was a necessary evil to get there, he would gladly accommodate it.

 

"- And what would this service cost me?

\- Not much ... I just want you to keep something for me for a day.

\- Keep something?

\- Nothing illegal. I give you something, and you have to keep it all day without touching it ... And I get it back at night. "

 

Ian knew that Mickey would be suspicious of his proposal. And he was right, because even if there was nothing illegal in the deal he wanted to offer, this proposal hid a particular demand.

 

Ian wanted Mickey to come from him, but he also knew it would be difficult to motivate the young policeman without rushing him a bit.

 

"- And if I accepted your deal... What information could you get for me?

\- All you want to detective. "

  
  
  


On leaving Tony seemed quite disappointed with his interview with Eli. The young woman had spent more time flirting with him than actually answering her questions.

 

Mickey seemed more than happy to be able to count on Ian for information.

 

"- I think he like me," Eli said with a big smile.

 

"- You think?

\- Who would not be attracted to me anyway? "

 

Ian preferred to keep the question in suspense rather than revealing to Eli that according to him, and his rather sophisticated gaydar, Tony was just as gay as he or Mickey.

 

"- Do you want to do some shopping?" He asked to change the discussion.

 

"- Sorry ... I have to meet someone to go to the movies this afternoon ...

\- Someone I must be jealous of?" He asked, pretending to be offended.

 

"- Maybe..." she said quietly before adding.

 

"- In this case, I'm going to drown my sorrow by lounging by the pool all afternoon.

\- Are you sure you want to stay here?

\- That's disturbed you?

\- Not at all ... But I thought you might be better off than hanging out in an empty house all by yourself ... "

 

Ian smiled. It was actually his goal.

 

Be here and there in the house without Eli would surely allow him to easily find information for Mickey. Especially since Aaron was at work for the whole day.

  
  
  


Once Eli left to join her friend, Ian rushed to Aaron's office. From what Mickey told him, Aaron was at the head of a blackmailing in his business.

 

Ian understood quickly after a cursory search of Aaron's office, that he would surely find nothing compromising so easily. If Mickey was right, Aaron could go to jail, and he was not stupid enough to leave documents proving his crimes in evidence.

 

If there was compromising information, it would be at his office.

 

Until now Aaron had more than once suggested to Ian to visit the premises of his company. Proposal that Ian had refused each time.

 

Until then, he had no reason to be closer to Aaron, but now things were different.

 

He arrived quickly at the headquarters of Europrocurement and presented himself at the reception.

He had not wanted to warn Aaron of his visit, and hoped that visit would take him by surprise and allow him to poke a little.

 

The first reaction of the hostess to the reception was to deny him access to the building. But after a few minutes, he finally convinced her to contact Aaron.

 

Ian grinned when the young woman apologized and quickly told him about the CEO's office.

  
  


"- Clayton ... I was not expecting your visit," Aaron said as Ian entered his office.

 

"- Actually Eli went out with friends, and I was bored a little by myself ... I thought that it might be interesting to come and visit a little society that I hear so much talk_ I realize only now that I should have warned before ...

\- Don’t worry about it," Aaron said with a big smile.

 

Decidedly, this guy didn't see Ian as his daughter's boyfriend, or he had a rather personal conception of family relationships.

 

"- Actually I have a pretty important appointment in a few minutes, but I can easily find someone to make you visit. I will make sure that my appointment doesn't drag on ... "

 

Ian quickly accepted the proposal and met Angela, one of Aaron's assistants.

 

She quickly made him a tour of the offices.

Unfortunately, there was nothing interesting to see for Ian, just an ostentatious display of Aaron's success in the business world.

 

Ian was about to give up when he passed a room that caught his attention.

 

"- And what is it?

\- That? It's just the archives, nothing very interesting. "The young woman affirmed before trying to get Ian's attention elsewhere.

 

The young man paused for a moment at the water fountain in the corridor, and poured himself a large glass, which he emptied in one go.

 

"- Sorry...

\- No problem," Angela said.

 

Ian refilled his glass and pretended to approach her to continue the visit.

He stumbled and flipped all of his glass on the young woman before collapsing to the floor.

 

He stood up abruptly and merged apologetically.

 

There was no doubt that this accident didn't have more to the young woman who found herself now with a transparent white top.

 

"- My God, let me help you," Ian said, trying to dry the young woman's t-shirt with his sleeve.

\- No!

\- ...

\- I ... I'm going to go dry in the bathroom_

\- I’ll wait for you here," Ian said, looking sorry.

 

Certainly the ruse was crude, but it had the merit of working.

 

Ian quickly checked for the presence of the camera in the hallway before heading quickly to the door.

 

The room was locked, but it didn't take him long to force the lock. Difficult to grow in an environment like his without knowing how to do that kind of thing.

 

The room was indeed an archive room, filled with documents of all kinds.

 

Ian thought quickly and went to one of the cabinets. This one was the only one with a lock, which meant only one thing. That everyone should not have access to the documents inside.

 

Ian quickly managed to open the cabinet and pulled out the most recent files to photograph them.

 

There was little chance that any of these files contained a signed confession letter, but the information contained in it might help Mickey.

 

Ian had already learned from this environment that even when they had a criminal activity, the majority of businessmen kept a copy of their entire document, even those that could cause them harm.

 

He quickly replaced the documents, closed the cabinet and left the room just in time.

 

Angela released a few seconds later still visibly upset by the accident.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey make a new agreement. Ian's request is rather mysterious:  
> He'll give Mickey something, and he needs to keep it all day, without touching it, and I get it back after a day ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian is a fucking pervert, but a very smart man said one day "liking what I like to do not make me a bitch" so... ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

Mickey was struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

His discussion with Ian the previous day and the documents he had sent him had prevented him from sleeping.

 

He could not resist the idea of a new deal with the young man. It was all the more attractive that it would allow him to put some distance in Ian and this old creepy guy.

 

But Mickey had regretted this proposal as soon as he was out of the house. Because of this, he was obliged to see Ian again and to accede to his request more than mysterious.

 

His regret had become even more important when he received copies of the documents sent by the young man.

There was no doubt that Ian had infiltrated the company offices to obtain them illegally and dangerously. If anyone realized it, he could be in danger.

 

He could think of nothing but the idea that the young man could be in danger, and moreover because of him.

 

The documents themselves were not compromising. But by dint of search and merging with other information, Mickey had finally got his hands on the name of a former employee disappeared mysteriously.

 

Although it was only four in the morning, Mickey contacted Tony to have him come to the office.

 

The young policeman had woven a very large network within police departments and influential people in that city, and was able to get information that many others could not get, Mickey included.

 

Tony was not the most cheerful mood when he arrived at the station. Contrary to appearances this guy was able to be in a bad mood and to make it understand. Especially when he was pulled out of bed as soon as a young blond was lying next to him.

 

Mickey mingled in excuses, trying to sound as sincere as possible, and tried to dodge all the questions about his sudden motivation for the investigation.

 

It only took a few calls to Tony to discover that their disappeared was now lying deep in Lake Michigan and that the sponsor was a certain William Antone.

 

His name had been cited several times in pyramid and money-laundering cases in the past, without being able to put a face to his name.

  
  


If there was one thing Mickey admired at Tony's was his professionalism. Even when he was awake in the middle of the night, he put work at the top of his priorities.

 

Of course the identity of their culprit quickly proved false, but it allowed to lead them to several interesting tracks. At least interesting enough to get a warrant and search the house of Aaron Hopkins.

 

They arrived at the Hopkins just before Aaron left the house for work.

 

Their arrival didn't seem to please him, but he didn't resist Mickey enough to arrest him.

 

Mickey was not surprised to find Ian coming out of Eli's room. He didn't really like the little game the young man was playing, but Eli didn't look like a threat, unlike her father.

 

The young woman was initially thrilled to see Tony again, but changed behavior quickly when she understood what was really going on, and left after him like a fury.

 

Mickey stared at the scene for a few moments before looking at his colleagues searching for the slightest evidence, and then at Ian, who was at the door of Eli's room.

 

The young man nodded to tell him to follow him inside the room.

 

Mickey knew he would not be able to push their next head-to-head indefinitely, and he didn't really want to. Even if the exact content of the deal that he wanted to offer him frightened a little.

 

Ian slammed the door shut as soon as Mickey entered the room and locked the door.

 

"- I don't want to be disturbed," Ian explained as he approached Mickey.

 

"- I see that the documents have helped you ...

\- ...

\- And since I've done my share of the deal, you have to do yours.

\- He has not been arrested yet, as far as I know.

\- The arrest was never in our condition ... only help," Ian said, stroking Mickey's cheek.

 

Mickey had automatically stepped back to avoid staying too close to Ian, and he was now back to the wall, in every sense of the word.

  
  


"- What do you want?

\- Don't pretend to have forgotten. My request was clear. I give you something, you keep it all day, without touching it, and I get it back after a day ...

\- And what is it?

\- Are you so impatient as this detective?" Ian asked with a big smile.

 

Mickey wanted to protest, and refute Ian's claims, but the young man had just put his mouth on his neck, and it made Mickey completely lose his head.

 

"- I'm pretty sure you'll like it. And I promise you it won't hurt ...

\- What is this story?!? Why would it hurt? "

 

Ian finally walked away from Mickey and went to the dresser to search a suitcase full of clothes.

 

"- I thought of you as soon as I saw it, and I could not get that idea out of my head ..." Ian admitted before turning around, hiding something behind his back.

 

"- What is it."

 

Without answering, Ian continued to walk towards him, nodding his head.

 

"- Ian ...

\- I told you, it'll please you, so trust  me a little.

\- How do you want me to trust you if you don't show me what it is? "

 

Arriving a few steps from him, Ian finally took the object he had just taken from his bag.

 

Mickey felt his heart speeding up once he recognized the object.

 

"- You're crazy.

\- An agreement is an agreement.

\- I didn't agree for that!

\- You did... I have not lied to you at any time. "The young man said, getting even closer to Ian, until their two bodies were glued to each other.

 

Ian gently slid his free hand to Mickey's crotch and began to caress him through the fabric of the jeans.

 

The pressure of Ian's hand against his cock and the lips he had just put on his neck made Mickey lose his mind.

 

"- If you really don't want to, I won't make you do it ..." Ian said without leaving Mickey's skin.

 

Deep down Mickey knew that he could not refuse Ian any more. And even though fear had seized him when he had seen him turn around, he knew deep down that Ian's idea was exciting him more than it was terrorizing him.

  
  


"- So ...?" Ian asked, increasing the pressure of his hand.

 

Mickey bit his lower lip. The idea of confessing to Ian that he wanted to, scared him.

 

He had only known the young man for some time, but he wasn't already able to resist him.

 

"- Should I understand this silence as a confirmation?" Ian asked calmly.

 

For any answer, Mickey spread Ian before turning around and facing the wall.

 

Mickey could not see Ian's face anymore, but he was sure, a huge smile had to be displayed.

 

He felt Ian's hands grip his belt, undo the tie and then pull down the zipper.

 

"- I would like to go more slowly, but I think that our absence will end up being noticed ...

\- Hurry up before I change my mind, "growled Mickey, gritting his teeth.

 

"- If it's all there to please you ..."

 

Mickey felt Ian pill down his pants and boxers at the same time.

 

Ian put one of his hands on the bottom of his belly and pulled him to him as he slid the other hand from the bottom of his back to the inside of his buttocks.

 

Mickey tensed as one of Ian's fingers began to stroke his entrance.

 

"- I told you to hurry up!

\- And I promised you would not hurt ... "Ian said, inserting his finger inside Mickey.

 

Mickey bit his lip to suppress a groan of pleasure.

 

Ian quickly added a second finger after applying a little lubricant.

 

Since his last meeting with Ian Mickey had spent whole nights fantasizing about the young man and what it would be like to sleep with him.

 

And now that he had Ian's fingers inside him, he realized how his imagination would not do justice to this man's talent.

 

Mickey moaned when Ian finally added a third finger and began banging on his prostate.

 

"- I think now it won't hurt ..." he said against Mickey's neck.

 

Mickey wanted to protest when Ian removed his fingers, but he curbed his urge not to give him that pleasure.

 

He felt the pressure Ian was applying against his entrance. This time it was not his fingers that Ian was trying to insert inside him.

 

"- And beware, ban on touching it all day ... I want you to think of me every time you feel it. Especially when I do that. "Announced Ian before pressing the button on the small remote that was now in his hand.

 

Mickey felt the silicone egg vibrate against him as Ian pushed him inward. Quickly the vibrations echoed throughout his body, forcing him to bite his lip to not moan.

 

"- I'm so sorry I have to be discreet," Ian said before adding.

 

"- I like it so much when you moan.

\- You've finished?

\- Sir is grumpy? "Ian asked before pressing the remote and vibrate the egg again, this time directly against the prostate Mickey.

 

The growl that escaped Mickey's lips seemed to delight Ian.

 

"- I feel that this day will be most interesting ..."

  
  


Ian and Mickey quietly walk out of the room trying not to be noticed. According to the shouts from the garden, Tony was still in full discussion with Eli.

 

"- Yesterday she spoke to me about him night and day...

\- Tony?" Mickey wondered.

 

"- Yes…

\- She has no chance.

\- I know. I bet I would be much more to his liking. "

 

Mickey glared at Ian, who seemed pleased with the result of his remark.

 

This is the moment that Aaron chose to make his appearance.

 

"- I warn you, if anything missing, or if you break something you'll regret it," he said against Mickey.

 

He turned to Ian before adding.

 

"- Sorry Clayton, I'm going to have to leave. The office called.

\- Nothing serious I hope.

\- No ... just a little problem that I have to sort out before it gets bigger. "Aaron snapped before leaving the room.

 

Mickey had a furious urge to retort to Aaron's remarks, but he had to use all his strength to avoid whimpering when Ian had set the vibrator on.

 

He turned to look at the young man, only to find he had a huge smile of satisfaction.

 

"- A problem detective?

\- I can not wait for this day to end," growled Mickey.

 

Ian realized that no one was looking at them before leaning over and whispering to him.

 

"- But remember that only I have the right to remove it ..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron seems to have understood what was going on behind his back and threatens Ian to make him disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this fanfic, so today I'm publishing two chapters (and the last will be posted next week)
> 
> The title has also changed a bit.
> 
> "Arnacoeur" is a french word game (arnaqueur (hustler/thief) + coeur (heart) = Arnacoeur), but the new one is probably more understandable for you ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Ian had spent his day with Eli. The young woman had been totally disappointed by Tony's lack of interest in her and the nonchalance with which he had participated in the search.

 

Ian had tried more than once to remind her that she had only seen him in all for 3 times and that it was difficult to create any relationship so quickly, but this discussion didn't have the final result he wanted.

The only result was to remind him of Mickey, and the fact that he neither knew him well.

 

Ian knew that their relationships were different. There was something between him and Mickey that there would probably never be between Eli and Tony.

However, the idea of being able to compare their two relations didn't please him at all.

 

This sudden realization had rather unexpected effects on Ian's day, or more particularly on Mickey's day.

 

Ian didn't lie when he explained to the young policeman that he had only been thinking of him from the moment he saw this sex toy. And he had not shunned his pleasure to use the remote while Mickey was in the house.

 

Unfortunately, the scope of this one was not enough to continue to "torture" the young policeman, once he was back to the post.

 

However, the technological advances had in our day allowed to develop much more powerful products.

In all areas.

And that of pleasures was no exception to the rule.

 

In addition to the remote control, Ian had at his disposal an application, working on the same principle, but with a much greater range of action.

 

He didn't want to install it at first. Indeed this little game excited him much more when he could observe Mickey's reactions.

But his discussion with Eli had upset him enough to finally use it.

 

It didn't take him long to start the installation and use it.

And it didn't take long for him to hear from Mickey, proof that the application was working.

 

His phone rang only seconds after he had used it.

 

"- You want to die Gallagher?!?

\- Did it come at the wrong time?" Ian asked, slipping away as quietly as possible from Eli's room.

 

"- Do you really think there's a good time for your bullshit?

\- I was bored, and I wanted to talk to you ...

\- Where are you?

\- At Eli and Aaron's.

\- How does that make it work so far?!?

\- There is an application ... "Ian explained calmly before receiving a swarm of swear words.

 

"- You managed to find something?

\- It's none of your business," Mickey said dryly.

 

"- I just thought I could help_

\- No. You didn’t do anything.

\- You hate to accept my detective skills so much? "Ian growled at the tone used by Mickey.

 

He didn't really think about their relationship.

It's hard to really build something with someone in these conditions.

But he had never wanted to force Mickey, he had always given him a way out, and he was sure Mickey was feeling something for him.

 

However nothing was less secure now.

He wanted to be closer to Mickey, but to hear it, this feeling was not reciprocal.

 

"- Ian? You hear me? You don't do anything_

\- I have to go," Ian snapped, before hanging up.

 

He went back to lie on Eli's bed.

 

"- A problem?" The young woman asked without really paying attention to the answer.

 

"- Nothing, just an asshole," Ian said, putting his arm on those eyes to hide the light of day.

 

"- Is that the asshole calling you?" Eli asked, noting Ian's ringing ringtones.

 

"- Yes ... I don't care about that bastard. Did he ask you to go out?

\- I remind you that it's only 3 pm ...

\- Parties can happen at any time of the day_

\- I still think it's a bit early," Aaron announced from the door.

 

Ian and Eli both turned to the surprise visitor.

 

"- Eli, darling, I met one of your old friends this morning. You remember Angy, don't you?

\- Yes. How is she?

\- Very well. She's in town with her dad, and I offered to spend the afternoon with you when I learned that her dad had scheduled meetings for the whole day. I hope it does not bother you.

\- Not at all ... We'll go see her with Ian.

\- Why not go for a girls' outing? It's been a while since you're going out with Ian ...

\- But, I will not leave him_

\- Don't worry, I'll spend time with him ... We'll have to get to know each other if it's really serious between you. "Aaron said.

 

Eli finally accepts her father's proposal.

Ian was not really comfortable with the idea, but he had no reason to refuse.

  
  
  


Ian was having a hard time relaxing. Staying alone with Aaron was not really something he wanted. Unfortunately, he had to face the facts, Aaron didn't intend to let him go so easily.

 

They had dinner together, and Ian had followed him to his office.

 

"- I love this painting ... You'll see it's beautiful.

\- You know, I don't have a lot of artistic knowledge.

\- No need, to know what's beautiful ... "Aaron said, letting his gaze linger on Ian.

 

Ian stiffened as Aaron let him pass and closed the door of his office behind him.

 

"- What do you think?" Aaron asked without leaving his position.

 

"- It's very pretty indeed.

\- I love beautiful things ... "

 

Aware of how Aaron looked at him, Ian cleared his throat before asking.

 

"- You know when Eli is going back? We had planned to meet friends tonight.

\- I'm afraid she will not come back tonight.

\- Why?

\- I explained to her friend that I wanted to get more acquainted with my daughter's boyfriend, and she promised me to distract her until late into the night ... She is a very helpful girl. "Affirmed Aaron in locking the door.

 

"- What_

\- I never really believed in your little act.

\- ...

\- My daughter is sticky with her boyfriends. While with you, not at all ... At first I told myself that you were not one to like public outpourings. And then I understood ... You are like me.

\- Like you?

\- Yes, you play the perfect little straight, but basically you are hard only for men.

\- I don't know what you’re talking about. "

 

Ian had moved back until being stuck to the wall.

 

Aaron was not as young and as strong as he was, so he could easily have the advantage over him. But the key of the door was in his pocket, and it was going to be hard enough to stop him long enough to get it back and run to the door to escape.

 

"- I know why you approached my daughter," Aaron announced, continuing to approach.

 

Ian fumbled for his phone in his back pocket. He had to call for help to get out of this bad situation. Without thinking for a moment, he used the first number recorded in speed dial, and prayed internally for the call to succeed.

 

At this distance it was impossible to hear if  the addressee had answered the call.

 

"- And why do you think I approached you exactly?

\- Because you work for the concurrence.

\- ...

\- I'm right, am I not?

\- Why do you say that?

\- When I had to leave during the search, it was to solve a problem at work.

\- And so what does this have to do with me?

\- Don't be impatient ... We keep all the important files in a locked room. And it turns out that after you passed someone to go, they realized that the door was no longer closed. "

 

Ian remembered the scene. He remembered correctly storing the files and closing the cabinet. But he didn't have time to close the door behind him.

 

"- Why do you say it's me? Do you have proof? Video surveillance?

\- Don't pretend. I'm sure you checked, and you know very well that there is no camera in this corridor.

\- Then why are you accusing me?!?

\- There are some in the adjacent hallway, so it was not too difficult to find who had returned.

\- ...

\- You know, you've really disappointed me ... I thought we'd become closer.

\- Closer? I remind you that I am your daughter's boyfriend.

\- Come on ... No need to pretend. I've already told you, we both know you're not attracted to my daughter.

\- ...

\- I'm sure I'll have more luck putting you in my bed than she does.

\- Is this what you want? Put me in your bed.

\- Maybe ... It will depend.

\- What will depend on what?

\- Who are you working for.. And if you tell me everything well in every detail.

\- I don't work for your competitors," Ian grumbled, trying to stay away from Aaron.

 

"- Don't pretend. I know exactly what it is, and you will tell me everything.

\- What if I don't tell you anything?

\- Let's say I have friends who make problems disappear ... You will not be the first one I should have shut up.

\- And if I don't tell you anything, but I ... Help you with something else? "Ian asked, seeking to replace his fear with a mock of interest for Aaron.

 

"- I told you ... I don't work for your competitors ...

\- ...

\- Yes, that's right, I entered this room. I was looking for information about you, and since this room was the only one I can't see I was intrigued ...

\- Information?

\- To tell the truth, Eli approached me through a friend in common. He explained that I could have played the perfect son-in-law for his father ...

\- In exchange of what?

\- Of course money ... Who does not want money?

\- Continue.

\- In the end, I realized that I may have been approaching the wrong target. That's right, I don't have to complain with Eli, but as you said she's not my type.

\- What kind would that be?

\- More you.

\- Really?

\- Really. But without the crazy side that locks me in his office ... "Ian asserted, trying to calm down.

 

He was still locked in this room with Aaron.

 

It was almost 10 minutes now that they were talking, and Ian's words seemed to have calmed a little Aaron's rage towards him.

As far as Ian knew, he didn't have to confess to winning as long as he was not out of this room.

 

"- And so you want me to believe that if you entered this room it is to find information about me?

\- That's not what I want you to believe, it's true ... But when I saw that there were only administrative records I turned around ...

\- And yet when I offered to spend the day only with me, you didn't seem very motivated.

\- I didn't expect you to take the first step. Theoretically I am your daughter's boyfriend, so there is not really any reason that could make you want to spend time alone with me ... I thought you understood my plan and you went kick me out.

\- ...

\- Admit that there was little chance that you have gotten me alone because you like me... So necessarily I was a little afraid of what you were going to do.

 

Aaron seemed to think for a moment.

 

Ian felt his heart calm down a little. He still didn't know if his phone call had been successful, but Aaron seemed at least less intent on hurting him. Maybe he would get out of there all by himself.

 

"- I don't intend to kick you out ...

\- No?

\- No ... I'm thinking about much more fun activities_ "

 

The sound of the doorbell rang in the house.

 

They both remained silent, staring at the office door.

 

"- Sir, that's the police for you," one of the servants said after knocking on the door.

 

Ian felt the tension leave his body.

His phone call had finally had the desired result.

 

"- Tell them I'm not here," Aaron shouted without moving from his position.

 

"- This detective claims to know that you are at home, and he said he would not leave until he could see you ..." the woman said on the other side of the door.

 

Ian walked slowly toward Aaron, being careful not to take him by surprise.

He stopped when there was only a few inches between them and grabbed the collar of Aaron's shirt to pull him slightly towards him.

 

"- If it's the same policeman as last time, chances are he's really here until he can see you ...

\- ...

\- Go see him, and we'll continue this little discussion later.

\- You want me to believe that you want to continue this discussion.

\- I'm not trying to make you believe it, I really mean it," Ian said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

 

"- But next time without locking me in your office ...

\- ...

\- I'd rather ... in your room.

\- I get this cop out and_

\- No.

\- No?

\- I don't want you to think that I'm doing this just to get out of a bad situation ... So I want you to dig a little deeper into my past ...

\- That I dig in your past?

\- Yes. I'm sure a man like you can afford to do that ... And when you have proof that I'm not working for the competition, then we'll continue this discussion.

\- And what proves to me that you're not going to run away?

\- I'm sure if I do, you'll find a way to find me ..." Ian said, bringing his mouth closer to Aaron's neck.

 

He felt Aaron's hands rest on his waist and gently descend to his buttocks. Ian bit his lip to resist the urge to send him to the ground.

 

"- Sir, I'm sorry, but he's still_

\- I'm coming," Aaron growled as he released himself from Ian's embrace.

 

He walked the few feet that separated him from the door before stopping and turning to Ian.

 

"- If you run away I'll find you," he said coldly.

 

Ian smiled widely before affirming.

 

"- Believe me, you will not need to do it."

 

Ian was relieved. Aaron seemed about to open the door and finally release him.

But to his surprise, he turned around and quickly approached him before pressing his lips against his.

 

Ian clenched his fists so as not to succumb to the temptation to hit Aaron and run away.

He was relieved when Aaron finally broke their kiss, and tried to look more surprised than disgusted.

 

"- In case you catch the leak anyway ... It's been ages since I wanted to kiss these lips ... And so much more," he said, crushing his hand on Ian's buttocks.

 

Aaron finally decided to open the door and free Ian at the same time.

 

The young man followed him to the ground floor where Mickey was waiting.

The young policeman had a bluetooth earpiece and it was a safe bet that he had heard all their talk.

 

Ian could not help but smile as Mickey's eyes fell on him. Fortunately, no one at all by the young policeman realized it.

 

"- What do you want again?!? Coming here is harassment! I'll talk to your boss!

\- I just have a few more questions to ask you," Mickey said, looking hard.

 

Ian took advantage of the situation to get behind Mickey and get out of the house.

He paused on the doorstep and smiled looking at Aaron before affirming.

 

"- I let you settle this little trouble ... I'll be back tonight, we'll continue this discussion."

 

Aaron was silent, but Ian suspected that Aaron would not let him go so easily, at least not permanently.

 

Ian hurried away from the house.

Mickey's car was parked in the yard, or at least parked. Given the way he stopped, it was a good bet he ran to Aaron.

 

Ian left the property and walked a hundred miles before sitting on a bench.

He took his phone out of his pocket. The call was still in progress.

 

He brought the phone closer to his ear.

He could hear t Mickey and Aaron talking. The tone seemed to have risen, at least on Aaron's side. Strangely Mickey seemed to stay Olympian calm. Which astonished Ian. The young policeman didn't seem to be able to stay calm in tense situations.

  


Ian knew that Mickey was finally abandoning the idea of questioning Aaron. He knew that the young policeman didn't really have any questions for Aaron, and he had just shouted at him to call his lawyer instead of bothering him.

 

The slamming of the door sounded in Ian's ear.

 

"- Where are you?" Asked Mickey.

 

Ian was stunned for a moment. The young policeman realized that he had listened to their conversation, and he knew he had stayed close by.

 

Ian suddenly forgot all the griefs he had felt for Mickey earlier in the morning.

 

"- I left the property, and I turned left. I'm on a bench ...

\- Don't move, I'm coming," said Mickey before hanging up.


	15. Chapter 15

Mickey almost didn't take the call when Ian called him earlier in the day.

The discussion they had both had put him in a bad mood, and he knew that Ian was in the same state.

He also knew, accepting his call after arguing like that, would be like telling him he didn't hate him as much as he was trying to pretend.

 

But Mickey could not resist. He could never resist Ian or get him out of his thoughts. And the deal he had with him today only served to remind him of how much he could not tell him no.

 

This guy had a hold on him. Mickey knew it, and he also knew it would have had to be fixed, but it was easier said than done.

 

He took the call thinking that Ian was calling for an appointment to pick up his stuff. This idea captivated and terrified Mickey at the same time.

He never imagined spending the day at work with a vibrator in his ass. Never had such an idea come to mind. And he would certainly have sent off, anyone offering him this idea. However, he accepted when Ian asked him.

 

He had not ceased to promise that it was only to respect his share of the market, but he knew it very well, he was not. Ian had allowed him to withdraw from the deal, he had told him he would not do it if he was not a volunteer, and Mickey was sure, Ian had been sincere at the time.

 

But his acceptance was actually not due to the deal with Ian, but simply because of the young man himself.

 

Mickey knew it, it was more and more difficult for him to refuse anything to Ian. And it made him more and more afraid.

 

Mickey had been surprised to hear Ian's voice only from a distance. He seemed to have called him without doing it on purpose because he was in discussion with someone. In his voice it was Aaron.

 

Mickey stopped when he knew what they were talking about.

 

Aaron had discovered that Ian had searched the documents of his company and wanted to confront the young man.

It was unlikely that Ian would call him out of court and if Ian had been so desperate as to call for help despite their quarrel, it must have been important.

  
  


Without thinking any longer, he grabbed his coat and plugged his headset to continue listening to the discussion while driving to Aaron's home.

 

Tony was surprised at his hasty departure, but Mickey didn't bother to explain the situation.

  
  
  
  


Mickey got into his car and angrily closed the door. He had to concentrate to the maximum not to come to grips with Aaron.

 

This guy seemed to be the worst garbage, even more than he had imagined.

Mickey had heard him confess to Ian having already got rid of another troublemaker before him. Mickey had thought directly of their missing, who was not so much to tell the truth.

 

Mickey had tried to get to Ian as soon as possible, but the distance between the police station and the house made it difficult.

  
  


He left the yard and saw Ian sitting on a bench nearby.

 

He stopped the car in front of him and ordered him to get in.

Ian obeyed quickly and settled on the passenger seat.

 

"- Where are we going?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

 

"- Security place." Mickey said as he started the car.

 

"- What are you talking about?" Ian growled, turning to him.

 

"- I have to go back to Eli tonight ...

\- No way.

\- Why?!?"

 

Mickey remained impassive and silent. But his young passenger didn't seem determined to stop the discussion there.

 

"- Why should I leave?

\- ...

\- Mickey!

\- This guy is dangerous! You must not go near him anymore.

\- If I run away he'll know that I lied.

\- ...

\- Mickey!

\- There is no arguing. You're out of his reach until I have all the evidence to stop him.

\- Mickey_

\- This guy is dangerous Ian.

\- I can control him." the young man said before adding.

 

"- I can find evidence against him.

\- No. You stop right now. You are already in danger enough.

\- He will not do anything to me ... Even if he does research, he can only find information that is consistent with what I said.

\- Even so. If this guy does not try to kill you anymore, it will only be because he wants to put you in his bed. And it will be just as dangerous, "said Mickey.

 

Mickey felt Ian's eyes on him.

 

"- Mickey…

\- You will not go back.

\- That's not what I was going to ask.

\- So what?

\- Are you jealous?" Asked Ian, intrigued.

 

"- What?!? No! No, "replied the young policeman, disturbed by Ian's question.

 

Mickey knew that his answer was not convincing. Even he could not believe his lie.

 

Ian put his hand on Mickey's thigh.

 

"- Mickey…

\- Stop it right now," Mickey growled.

 

"- Mickey…"

 

Mickey came out of the car and quickly parked his car on the side of the road.

 

"- Stop that all_"

 

Mickey could not finish his sentence, forced to silence by Ian's lips.

He felt the pressure of Ian's hand firming against his thigh.

 

Quickly, he stopped resisting and let Ian grab him and drew him to him. Only their seat belts prevented them from sticking their bodies.

 

Mickey only came to his senses once their kiss was broken.

Difficult now to pretend not to be jealous.

 

"- I love when you're jealous and possessive Detective," Ian asserted before licking his lips.

  
  


"- Shut up," Mickey growled, trying to regain his composure.

 

"- You don't go back, is that understood?!?"

 

Ian still seemed dubious, but he finally nodded.

 

"- How you are  gonna do it?

\- We found evidence against him. The problem is that so far they are only circumstantial. "Mickey explained by restarting the car.

 

"- But if I go back_

\- Ian!

\- Ok, act like I didn't say anything. But don't count on me to hide for months while you have the information you want.

\- It's not going to last for months ... It should be settled by the end of the week, "said the young policeman.

 

"- And where will I stay in the meantime?

\- Safe. "Affirmed Mickey without giving more details.

  
  
  


They had finished the rest of the journey in silence.

 

Mickey knew they were not ready to stop Aaron, but the information he had heard during the discussion with Ian would surely allow him to find new evidence.

 

He could not stand the thought of letting Ian go back to this guy.

Whether because of the harm he could do to him, or because of the twisted ideas he seemed to want to satiate on Ian.

 

He had to keep Ian in a safe place until they managed to put Aaron under lock and key.

 

"- Where are we?" Ian asked when Mickey stopped the car.

 

"- Safe." Mickey said as he got out of the car.

 

He let Ian follow him inside the apartment.

He swore inside when he realized the mess.

 

"- Don't pay attention to the mess. I was in a rush this morning.

\- Hold on! We're at your house?!? "

 

Mickey preferred not to answer. Anyway, Ian had already guessed where he was.

 

"- You're going to stay here until we've gotten that guy in jail. There is food in the fridge, and you can sleep on the couch.

\- ...

\- I have to go back to the office to find something to stop this guy." Mickey said as he walked to the door.

 

"- Wait!

\- What?

\- When will you come back...?" Ian asked timidly.

 

"- I don't know. I will probably stay at the office tonight.

\- Without sleeping?

\- It will not be the first time.

\- But you must change yourself, or shower yourself.

\- There are showers there and I have stuff at the station," Mickey said quietly.

 

Ian's expression changed. He nibbled at his lower lip as he stared at Mickey.

 

"- What?!?" Mickey growled.

 

Ian approached him without taking his eyes off him and displaying a smirk.

 

"- I was thinking about our deal," he explained.

 

"- How can you think about it in this kind of situation?

\- If I talk about it, it's for your sake ... "Ian said, continuing to get closer.

 

Mickey started to backup without realizing it. He was now backing to the wall.

 

"- How's that for my good?"

 

Mickey could feel the vibrator start, reminding him that it was still in him. With all that had happened, he had almost forgotten it’s existence.

 

"- I don't intend to let you take it out yourself ..." Ian said, pressing the remote again.

 

"- But I can not decently let you go back to work with ..." he affirmed, increasing the power of the vibrator.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian's shoulders to his heels so as not to lose his balance.

 

It was difficult for him to remain impassive by feeling the egg vibrate in him.

 

Ian smiled as he gripped Mickey's waist and pulled him close.

He gently put his lips on his neck and slid his tongue down his skin.

 

"- Unless you prefer that I leave it in you ..." he affirmed.

 

"- Take it out," Mickey growled, trying to look intimidating despite the situation.

 

"- At your orders, sir," Ian announced, attacking Mickey's belt.

 

Mickey wanted to turn against the wall to allow Ian to reach the vibrator more easily and extract it quickly, but he seemed to have decided to take his time.

 

He locked Mickey against the wall and increased the vibrator's power again, before gently pulling down Mickey's pants and boxers.

 

"- Your shoes, take them off," Ian ordered.

 

Mickey obeyed quickly and finished getting rid of his jeans.

 

Ian pressed him back against the wall and ran his hand inside his thigh to force him to spread his legs.

 

"- Fuck, hurry up Gallagher, I need get back to work," Mickey cursed before biting his lip.

 

Ian seemed to take pleasure in watching Mickey harden before his eyes.

He clung to him when Ian's hand finally fit between his buttocks and his fingers went into him.

 

He felt Ian's fingers reach the vibrator, but instead of the end, the young man pressed the vibrator directly against his prostate before snapping it into maximum power.

 

Taken by surprise, Mickey dug his teeth and nails into Ian's skin, leaving a mark on Ian's skin just between the shoulder and the nape of his neck.

 

He felt the young man withdraw his fingers and draw the vibrator with them until it came out. He let it fall to the ground, but continued to caress the inside of Mickey's buttocks.

 

Mickey took his mouth off Ian and tried to catch his breath.

 

Ian winced, tilting his head.

 

He knew that if he didn't get out of there right away, he would have a hard time leaving Ian.

 

"- And does it not make sense to have a string or something on those things to easily remove it?" Mickey growled up his pants.

 

"- Yes... But it would have been less fun so I took it off." Said Ian smiling.

 

Mickey turned to him with a dark look.

 

"- I'm going to kill you," said Mickey.

 

"- Another time maybe ... you'll be late if you do it now." Ian explained with a smile on his face.

 

Mickey waved as he left of the apartment.

 

He heard Ian open the door behind him to watch him go.

 

Ian had decidedly too much effect on him. And contrary to what he might have thought, removing the vibrator didn't allow him to calm down and pull Ian out of his head. On the contrary.

 

Mickey climbed into his car and readjusted his pants before fastening his belt.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Svetlana's number.

 

The young woman spent most of her time with the girlfriend lately, and Mickey wanted to be sure that it would be so for as long as Ian was at home.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Ian What are these folders?  
> \- What folders?  
> \- Those there," Lip explained as he swayed the contents of police files.
> 
> The documents were out of the file and spread out on the table.  
> Ian felt his heart squeeze as he watched the contents of the documents.  
> All were about him and Lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this story ...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudo, that's what makes me want to continue ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Ian had a hard time letting Mickey go.

 

To rid the young man of the vibrator had not managed to calm him, on the contrary.

 

However, he knew he had to let Mickey go to work if he wanted to get out of the apartment one day.

 

Ian had trouble imagining that he was in Mickey's apartment.

 

He circled the room quietly, looking at the books in the library, the magazines on the coffee table, the plate and the cover that was lying next to it.

 

Ian smiled a smile Mickey was definitely not a cleaning ace.

 

He grabbed the plate and cutlery and put them in the sink.

 

Ian was not one to watch TV for hours, and other than that, where to read, he'd probably run out of activity in this apartment.

So he decided to put the apartment in order, hoping that this little housekeeping session gave him the opportunity to discover few things about Mickey.

  
  


About twenty minutes later, he looked at the kitchen with a satisfied air. Everything was in its place, or at least where it seemed to be.

 

Ian had a moment of doubt when he put away the cups lying in the drip tray and found two more cups with very feminine colors in the cupboard.

 

He had known for a long time that Mickey was married. He also knew that this marriage was nothing. But having proof of this union and of their life together didn't please him.

 

He walked to the living room. Rid of the dirty dishes, the latter seemed already more welcoming.

 

Ian picked up the magazines on the base table and put them away, noting that they covered several police files.

 

He was piqued by curiosity and began to lift the cover of one of them, but finally stopped on the way.

Mickey had allowed him to stay in his apartment. It was a safe bet that he didn't appreciate the storage he had made at home, and he would surely hate to realize that Ian had searched his files.

  
  


Ian stacked the documents and put them on the TV stand. before trying to focus his mind on something else.

 

He opened the first door within his reach, and stopped when he saw women's clothes lying on the bed.

He closed the door automatically and went to the second room, trying to erase this image from his memory.

 

The second room turned out to be a bathroom.

It was as unorganized as the other rooms.

 

Quickly, Ian threw away all the empty bottles, and organized the others in the drawers and cupboards. He cleaned in the shower and sink and filled the washing machine with all the clothes in the laundry basket.

 

He grinned when he got to the back of the basket, he realized that the only clothes were Mickey's. There was no trace of those of his wife in this room. There was also no case of toilets belonging to her.

 

Ian came out of the bathroom and put his hand on the handle of the third door.

If his intuition was good, and he hoped it was, this room was to be Mickey's room. otherwise it would mean that he shared the first room with his wife, and all his hopes would be dashed.

 

Ian slowly opened the door, keeping his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes, as if the risk could be less by acting in this way.

 

An immense relief took hold of him as he noticed Mickey's clothes lying on the floor.

 

Given the business in this room, there was no doubt that it was Mickey's room and therefore he didn't share his wife's room.

 

Ian could not help but sketch a smile before grabbing the clothes lying on the floor and heading back to the bathroom to fill the machine.

 

After 15 minutes he had finished tidying up the room and filled the machine.

 

He watched his work before sighing. Now that everything was tidy, he didn't know what to do.

 

He finally decided to enjoy the shower to relax a little.

 

He undressed and put his clothes with Mickey's in the machine.

 

He ran the shower water and got in after checking the temperature.

 

The warmth of the water on his body finally freed him from his doubts about the presence of Mickey's wife in those walls.

His thoughts went quickly to Mickey and to the memories of their interlude.

 

Ian smiled as he thought about the vibrator Mickey had inside of him all day. His smile turned into a grimace when the soap he spat on his body came into contact with the mark that Mickey had left on his skin.

He had tightened enough to get his teeth into his skin.

Although the pain was still felt, Ian could not help but touch the wound, proof of his relationship with Mickey.

 

He was out of the shower a few minutes later and grabbed a towel before starting the washing machine.

 

Since he was alone, there was no problem walking around naked in the apartment.

 

He took the towel to his head to wipe his hair and left the room before stopping, entering the bathroom again and closing the door quickly.

 

Ian felt his heart beating fast.

 

Contrary to what he thought, he was no longer alone in the apartment.

A young woman was sitting quietly on the couch.

 

"- You're not going to be locked up all day in the bathroom," she said on the other side of the door.

 

Ian grabbed another towel, the largest he could find and covered himself with before shyly leaving the room.

 

The young woman had not moved, she was staring at him.

 

"- I saw you put everything away ... except my room."

 

Ian swallowed hard. This woman was therefore Mickey's wife.

And she was there, in front of him, as he had just come out naked from the bathroom of the apartment she shared with her husband.

 

"- You should have tidied my room too.

\- ...

\- Now Mickey looks organized compared to me, it's not fair.

\- I ... I didn't want to touch your things," said Ian timidly.

 

"- Why? You didn't want to disturb, or you didn't want to see them in Mickey's apartment? "She asked with a small smile.

  
  


"- You know Mickey is married, yes?

\- Yes…

\- And you know that I'm his wife?

\- Yes.

\- And yet you agree to come here ...

\- I know Mickey is gay and your wedding is just a facade," Ian said with great confidence.

 

Svetlana raised an eyebrow and this confidence disappeared again.

The position and hold he was in didn't really make him feel safe.

 

"- It's Mickey who told you that our marriage was false.

\- No, I guessed it ...

\- You think he could not really be married to me if he took it  for your nice little ass, that's it.

\- Actually, it's more for my cock I think_ "Ian asserted before realizing what he had said.

 

"- I can understand that," the girl said, staring at Ian's crotch.

 

"- You look well mounted. I'm sure my husband appreciates ...

\- You seem rather open to the idea that your husband sleeps with men.

\- My husband prefers men, and me women," she said calmly.

 

Ian felt a weight off his shoulders. He had long suspected that Mickey's wedding was not a fairy tale, but he could not find any good reason for Mickey to ever consummate this marriage with his wife. If, as she had just said, she preferred women, there was no reason for Mickey to have slept with her one day.

 

Certainly that didn't make Mickey a virgin. But the idea pleased Ian a lot.

 

"- You seem to like the fact that I don't sleep with my husband," she remarked at Ian's smile.

 

"- Sorry," he said before pulling himself together.

 

"- I like you. You are funny. And I'm sure you can help.

\- ...

\- You know how to make food?

\- Um yes.

\- Well. Go get dressed, and come join me in the kitchen. I'm hungry."

 

Ian watched the young woman get up before affirming.

 

"- I don't have any other clothes, they are in the machine.

\- Put on Mickey's clothes," she explained as she headed back to the kitchen.

 

Ian disappeared quickly into the room and stuck to the door as soon as he closed it.

The situation was most unexpected.

 

"- Hurry up," she shouted from the kitchen.

 

Ian chuckled at the nonchalance of the young woman. Finding herself face to face with her husband's lover, if he could be called that, didn't seem to bother her at all.

  
  
  


Ian had finally put on Mickey's clothes.

Fortunately for him, the young policeman liked wide jeans, which allowed him to not look too ridiculous despite their size difference.

 

After that returned to the kitchen, and found himself preparing dinner for Mickey's wife.

 

She'd knocked him out of questions he'd answered most honestly in the world. He saw no reason to lie to her. And she didn't seem more shocked than that by his misdeeds.

 

Ian had managed to relax at the honestly and as the discussion progressed. Even to appreciate the presence of Svetlana, whose name he now knew.

 

She had confessed that she had discovered his existence the day her husband came home with a bite around his finger. And Ian had blushed at the mention of this memory.

 

She had also explained that she had been living with her girlfriend for a while now, and only come back here to look for clothes or to see Mickey.

If she had decided to come today it was only because Mickey's behavior had seemed suspicious.

 

The latter had called her to warn her not to go to the apartment because it was going to be infumigated.

 

"- Mickey is not the type to warn, even in these cases. Normally he would have let me go to the apartment, or even go inside before telling me, "she explained before laughing.

 

Mickey's willingness to hide Ian had ultimately pushed Svetlana directly to the young man.

  
  
  
  
  


Mickey had called him in the evening to warn him that, as he had thought, he would have to spend the night at the station.

 

They had apparently managed to find new information about Aaron leading them to believe that the charges they had against him were just the tip of the iceberg.

 

Ian had told him about his meeting with Svetlana, but he didn't specify the state in which he had met her.

The news had been greeted by a burst of swear words of all kinds that had amused Ian.

  
  


Aaron tried to contact Ian later in the evening.

Ian preferred not to answer the calls. For all that he was sure Aaron was not the type to take his trouble.

 

Calls multiplied during the following hours.

 

Then they turned into texts.

 

First of all simple questions.

 

"Where are you?"

 

"Didn't you say you had to come back tonight?"

 

"When are you coming back?"

 

Then the messages became more and more aggressive.

 

"Clayton. If you don't come back now you'll regret it. "

 

"I have research and I have a lot of information about you, Ian. If you don't come I divulge everything. "

 

Ian tried to ignore Aaron's messages. But he panicked when he sent him a picture of his family members with a huge red cross.

 

Ian immediately tried to call Mickey, but his calls went unanswered.

 

He quickly contacted Lip and Fiona to verify that each member of the family was safe.

 

Fiona had normally planned to leave but had finally canceled following Ian's call to stay and protect his little brothers and sisters with V and Kev.

 

Lip, meanwhile, asked Ian to stay where he was until he joined him.

 

Ian had hesitated before telling him exactly where he was, but he ended up sending him the address thinking that his brother's anger would be less dangerous than Aaron's.

  
  


Lip arrived very quickly.

 

As Ian had imagined, he was not happy to learn who owned the apartment he was in.

 

He calmed down quickly enough to prepare a counter-offensive against Aaron.

 

"- If he's interested in you, we have to use it. You will go back to see him.

\- But Mickey said_ "

 

Ian stopped, Lip's eyes were black.

 

"- Ian, the fact that I help you does not mean I've forgiven you of your bullshit. And by no means can I trust this guy.

\- But he brought me here ... So that I'm safe.

\- If he really wanted you to be safe he would have answered your calls. He just wants to keep his tag on hand. And he'll let you down as soon as he does not need you anymore. "

 

Ian had a hard time accepting his brother's words. However, he had to face the facts, he had no more evidence to support the opposite.

 

"- Where are your clothes?

\- In the dryer.

\- Go change yourself. You have to be presentable, "Lip said brusquely.

 

Ian walked to the bathroom and quickly pulled the clothes out of the dryer.

He had no desire to go see Aaron, he didn't want to leave this apartment, he didn't even want to leave these clothes.

Being able to smell Mickey's scent on it made him feel safe.

 

"- Ian.

\- Yes?

\- What are these folders?

\- What folders?" Ian asked as he exited the bathroom.

 

"- Those there," Lip explained as he swayed the contents of the police files that Ian had found cleaning up a little earlier.

 

"- Lip don't need to_"

 

The documents were out of the file and spread out on the table.

  
  


Ian felt his heart squeeze as he watched the contents of the documents.

 

All were about him and Lip.

 

Whole files. Composed in particular of information that he had given to him during their head to head.

There were also photos. Photos taken during their meetings. Ian could recognize the wallpaper of the motel room where he had seen Mickey.

 

He finished opening the files. Several memory cards were hanging on it.

Ian had no doubt about the contents of these cards.

Mickey was not stupid.

He had surely recorded all the confessions Ian had made him.

 

Ian got up quickly and headed for the bathroom. He had removed his sweatshirt even before he reached the door and threw it on the floor.

 

They left the apartment as soon as Ian had finished dressing.

 

Lip had wanted to take the files with them but Ian had stopped him.

Deep down, he still hoped Mickey would not use them.


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey was at his fourth cafe in an hour.

They had managed with Tony to connect Aaron to several wrongdoings. In addition to blackmail, he had evidence of illegal funding and organization of pyramid companies.

But Mickey wanted more.

Thanks to the conversation of Ian and Aaron he knew he was involved in at least one murder case. If he were to send him to prison, he had to do it for good.

Especially if Ian's life was in danger.

 

Mickey had tried not to think too much of the young man, but his thoughts were constantly coming back to him.

To imagine him at home and to know that he had met Svetlana made their relationship even more complex than before.

 

Mickey felt his anguish increase when Tony asked him to join him outside to smoke.

 

Tony had not been smoking for years, and there was no reason for him to resume now.

 

"- What is this story? Are you smoking now? "Mickey asked as he walked out into the alley adjacent to the post office.

\- No. "Tony whispered before adding.

 

"- I had to talk to you outside.

\- What is happening.

\- I found new information that I don't like at all ...

\- What?

\- I think Mary and Pedro work for Aaron.

\- What?!?

\- Lower!

\- Sorry. What are you talking about?

\- Normally it is they who should have had the case of potential blackmail within the company.

\- And?

\- And this is not the first time that the company is under investigation by the police. And each time it's them who have it and it always ends in a dead end.

\- ...

\- And if he managed to get them both in the pocket, we can imagine that he has others.

\- You think of someone in particular.

\- Burton.

\- Why?

\- He asked me several times if we needed help with the investigation ...

\- Just for that?

\- This guy is a known homophobe, he hates me, he would never help me for anything.

\- Not wrong ... You're right, better be wary as we have no more info on this murder.

\- Are you sure of your information on this murder?

\- 200%.

\- And I could one day know who is your source?

\- No.

\- Do you believe him?

\- It was Aaron himself who spoke of this murder so there is very little doubt to have.

\- That does not answer my question. This informant, do you trust him?

\- Yes, "said Mickey.

 

"- More than trust?" Tony asked.

 

"- We need to get back to work," Mickey growled as he walked to the police station.

  
  


Mickey collapsed in his chair. He had spent the last two hours questioning people he suspected of working with Aaron.

 

He grabed his phone to call Ian. Knowing the young man at home had allowed him to concentrate enough to advance the investigation, but so far his concern didn't leave him.

 

He panicked when he noticed the number of missed calls.

Ian had tried to reach him during the interrogations.

 

Mickey tried to call him back, but he reached his voicemail.

 

He rethought his luck a second time and a third time.

 

"- What?!?"

 

Mickey felt his heart start beating again, so Ian finally dropped out.

But the tone of his voice was brittle and hard.

 

"- I just saw your calls, everything okay?

\- Yes."

 

Ian seemed angry at him.

Behind him Mickey could hear several people talking.

He quickly recognized the voice of Aaron and Eli. Ian had gone home.

 

"- Sorry, but I have to hang up, I have more important things to do.

\- Ian! Ian! "

 

Ian had just hung up on him.

  
  


Mickey felt his heart stop, Ian was angry at him. Even worse, he seemed ready to put himself in danger.

 

"- Tony.

\- Yep?

\- You have to find someone to send to this address," he said, handing a piece of paper to the young policeman.

 

"- This is where Ian lives?

\- His family_ How do you_

\- You mixed their names last time ...

\- ...

\- Don't worry, I know this neighborhood, and I have friends there. I will call someone.

\- Thank you."

 

Mickey grabbed his phone again to send a message to Ian.

 

"I sent someone to your family. Return to the apartment. "

 

No answer.

  
  
  


The knowledge sent by Tony to the Gallagher confirmed the fear of Mickey.

Ian seemed to have received threats from Aaron.

 

He had tried to call Ian back, but the young man had remained unreachable. And it was the same for the calls of his brothers and sister.

 

Mickey's anguish was only increasing.

He tried to contact Lip to reassure himself, but he remained like Ian totally unreachable.

 

It was a safe bet that they were both preparing a plan to solve the Aaron problem.

Plan that might put them in danger.

  
  


"- Fuck!"

 

Mickey turned to Tony. The latter had risen from a voucher holding in his hands the new file sent by their colleagues from New York.

 

"- What did you find?

\- This is an investigation into the murder of an employee of a pyramid company, look in the photos. It clearly shows Aaron's current associate. I'm sure this company was his too.

\- How did you find that?

\- I thought it was not his first attempt, and I was right.

\- But nothing connects him to this affair, I mean, it is his partner who is not involved with him.

\- From what I understood, at that time they were both already in business. But they both had a different society.

\- And you think Aaron helped this guy solve a problem at the time?

\- I am sure. The cops had found DNA but it didn't match anyone.

\- That would be Aaron's?

\- It's worth it to try.

\- Usually I would have told you to wait a little longer to be sure of our move, but there I am afraid of what could happen to_"

 

Mickey bit his lip. Fatigue and fear made him talk more than reason.

 

"- Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come on, we need to move. "

  
  
  


Mickey and Tony had managed to get an arrest warrant against Aaron with all the evidence they had against him.

 

Their leader had agreed to send a team to help them stop him.

 

That's how less than an hour after finding information about Aaron's partner, Mickey and their team arrived at Aaron's.

 

Mickey was eager to see Aaron's head when he knew he was upset, but he was even more eager to get Ian out of there.

 

They passed in force when the servant of the house opened the door.

 

Mickey looked around for Ian, but he was not present on the ground floor.

 

From where he was he could hear Eli talking to someone in his room. He asked his men to secure the ground floor to prevent any escape, and went upstairs with Tony.

 

He quickly opened the door to Eli's room and found her in the middle of a phone conversation.

 

"- If you dare to use these pictures against me_"

 

The young woman stopped short, noticing the presence of the two policemen.

 

"- What are you doing here?!?

\- Where is your father?

\- Why would I tell you?

\- We have an arrest warrant against him.

\- But why do you blame so much on an innocent man?!? What did he do to you to get on him?

\- Your father is anything but innocent," Mickey growled before adding.

 

"- Now you are going to tell us where he is and where is Ian.

\- Who is that Ian?

\- Where is Clayton?

\- What do you have against_

\- WHERE IS HE?!?

\- With my dad," the girl replied, visibly shaken by Mickey's anger.

 

"- Where?

\- In his office. End of the hall."

 

Mickey rushed out of the room, leaving Eli to Tony's care.

 

He tried to open the office door, but it seemed locked. Without further ado, he sent his foot against the lock, tearing off the door fastener, which slit open enough to let him in.

 

Mickey felt his heart stop when he finally saw Ian.

 

The latter was under Aaron. The noise he had just made caught their attention, so that now they were both watching him.

 

Mickey rushed to Aaron to free Ian from his grip.

 

Aaron took advantage of the fact that Mickey's attention was focused on Ian to get out of the room.

 

"- Fuck! I was going to get it, " said Ian.

 

"- What are you talking about?

\- I was going to have his confession, and now he's running away.

\- My men downstairs will stop him.

\- Your men?

\- There is enough evidence to put him in custody. He and all those around him. "

 

Ian pulled away from Mickey's hug and stood up.

 

"- Which means that I am also under arrest?"

 

Mickey didn't know what to say. He had never intended to arrest Ian at the same time as Aaron, but he only realized now that to confess that to the young man would be to confess him once for all his feelings.

 

From where he was, Mickey could hear the sound of his men stopping Aaron.

And he knew that Tony was busy with Eli.

 

He got up and walked to the office door.

 

"- If you go out the window and go through the garden quickly they will not be able to see you," he explained without leaving the hallway.

 

"- You want me to run away?"

 

Mickey was silent at Ian's question.

 

"- Mickey.

\- ...

\- Look at me, "Ian ordered.

 

Mickey tugged on the door and went out into the hallway. Ian had to hurry to leave before anyone saw him. And he knew he would not do it as long as he was in the same room with him.

 

What he had not thought of was that Ian is following him down the hall. And even less to the fact that sends his fist in the face sending him to the ground.

 

After that, things accelerate very quickly.

 

Mickey's men noticed Ian's presence, and arrested him.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been several hours since Ian had been arrested.

A police officer had taken his fingerprints when he arrived at the station, and it was a safe bet that they now knew his true identity, and that they had access to his criminal record.

 

He kept answering tirelessly the same questions of the two policemen who questioned him, who on their side didn't seem convinced by his explanations.

He said he was going out with Aaron's daughter Eli but didn't know anything about him.

 

They didn't seem to have any proof against him at the moment. But his answers didn't seem to be enough for them given the assault he had done on Mickey.

 

"- All you want to know is why you hit Detective Milkovich," the young woman said in front of him.

 

Her colleague paced the room behind her.

Internally, Ian bet with himself that these two cops had decided to play the good cop bad cop, and that in less than a minute the second would go after him to try to scare him.

 

"- If you don't speak, he'll make you go to jail for sure. You will find yourself guilty by the law and you will end your life in prison.

\- Calm down ... I'm sorry Ian. But he's right, if you don't help us we can't help you. "

 

She remained silent a few times before repeating her question.

 

"- Why did you hit Detective Milkovich?"

 

Ian smiled before asking.

 

"- If I tell you that I didn't like his face, is that enough for you?"

 

The good cop seemed to be about to lose his temper and move into the side of the bad guys in turn.

 

Ian sank into his chair, ready to suffer her anger, but the young woman was cut in her tracks by a knock on the door.

 

The other policeman opened the door, enough for Ian to see Mickey.

 

He held in his hand the files he had seen at his flat.

 

Ian felt like he was stabbed in the heart.

He had always known that he and Mickey weren't necessarily in the same camp, and that Mickey's job was to arrest people like him. But, by force, he had hoped they had come close enough so that Mickey wouldn't want to put him in jail any more.

Of course, this idea had already been jeopardized when he became aware of the existence of the files, but in his heart, Ian still hoped that Mickey could be on his side.

 

But now that the young policeman was just a few steps away from him giving his colleagues compromising files about himself and his brother, all his hopes were destroyed.

 

Ian looked away and clenched his teeth. At each deal he had given Mickey a choice to withdraw, he had never forced him to do anything.

Yes, he had initially threatened to reveal his secret, but he was sure that Mickey had later realized that he wouldn't do it and that it was only for the sake of preservation that he had at first acts like this.

 

But to believe that the scene was happening before his eyes, Ian had to face the facts, Mickey hadn't seen things the same way as him, and now that he could send it in prison he probably wouldn't mind.

 

Ian clenched his fists to get his nails into his skin.

 

Contrary to what he had imagined, being arrested and having to go to jail was not that painful compared to the pain Mickey was bringing him right now.

Ian felt like he was tearing his heart out and he was putting all his energy into controlling his tears and not giving that satisfaction to the man he had loved and believed to be in love with him.

 

An angry hand ran through his hair, promising never again to feel for anyone outside his family.

  
  


"- Why didn't he tell?" One of the cops asked Mickey.

 

Ian looked up at them. Mickey stared at him.

 

"- There are cops working for Hopkins. He couldn't know if you were part of it or not, so I told him to keep quiet until I managed.

\- Wait! You mean that guy has a mole in the house?

\- Yes. Mary, Burton and Pedro.

\- Fucking shit! And the chief accepted all that?!? I mean, it's not his kind.

\- Let's say at first he was not aware ... But you know him, as long as there are results, he's ok for almost everything. "

 

Ian watched the scene with big eyes.

He was all the more surprised when the young policewoman approached him to unlock his handcuffs.

 

"- Sorry for the mistake. I didn't know that you work for Milkovich.

\- ...

\- Next time, say it rather than waste our time.

\- Don't listen, she's grumpy because she slept badly. "Affirmed her colleague before pushing her to the exit.

 

Mickey shifted to let his colleagues pass. However, he seemed to be careful not to look Ian in the eye.

 

"- What's happened?" Ian asked once alone in the room with Mickey.

"- You are free to leave. You just have to sign some papers before that.

\- What's happened?" Ian repeated dryly.

 

"- I told you you're free_"

 

Ian got up and quickly joined Mickey next to the door and smashed his hand on the wall at the young policeman's head.

 

Mickey disengaged himself and moved away from him.

 

"- Mickey_

\- You don't need to know. "

 

Ian closed the door before approaching Mickey.

 

"- What did you tell them? Why am I free to leave when you showed them everything you had against me in your files? "Growled Ian.

 

"- Mickey!"

 

Mickey looked up at Ian before affirming.

 

"- These are not files against you.

\- What are you talking about? I saw what was inside! There is evidence of the times we met at the motel and_

\- These are records of the information you have allowed me to have and the role of informer that you have had in these investigations," Mickey confessed, staring at Ian.

 

"- What?" Ian asked in a whisper.

 

"- What_ No I_ Why_

\- I knew that at some point I could no longer hide the fact that I had help from someone from outside, so I made these records to be prepared just in case.

\- You also talked about how_

\- No! It's between us and it doesn't concern anyone.

\- And my activities with Lip_

\- No need to go into details as long as it is not asked. And that I know no one has ever complained, right? "

 

Ian didn't know what to think anymore. A few minutes earlier he thought Mickey was going to lock him up for good, and now he was learning that the young policeman was finally coming to help him.

 

"- Why didn't you give them when I got arrested?

\- I'm here now_

\- Why?!?

\- ...

\- Mickey…

\- I was waiting for you to threaten me.

\- What?!? "

 

Mickey's words were becoming more weird and disturbing.

 

"- Mickey…

\- ...

\- I will end up losing patience.

\- I didn't want to help you.

\- What?

\- I wanted you to force me, so if you threatened me I could use these records without giving the impression of helping you. I would just save my skin.

\- You wanted me to threaten you, so that you do not give the impression of helping me?

\- ...

\- Why?

\- I hate the idea of wanting to help you, I hate the fact that you don't try to threaten me and I hate the fact that I ended up cracking. I hate the idea of worrying so much for you_

\- Are you worried about me?

\- Dumbass! Do you really think I'm taking anyone to my house to keep him safe?!?

\- I thought you hated me.

\- ...

\- I thought you made these files to build a case against me. And that you wanted to use it to avenge all that I had done to you ...

\- No one ever forced me to do anything I didn't want to do," Mickey calmly stated, staring at Ian.

 

"- You mean you never hated me about the deal_

\- If we could avoid talking about it at my job that would be great ... "Mickey cut him off.

 

Ian posted a big smile.

  
  


"- We had enough evidence to stop Aaron. And we used the recording of your discussion to make him confess all we needed. This thing would never have held in front of a court, but that he did not know anything about it ...

\- What recording?

\- In his office.

\- Did you record that?

\- I recorded everything. I had to have proof of the information you gave me. "

 

Ian gently grabbed Mickey's shirt collar and flicked his fingers over it before asking.

 

"- When you say that you have recorded  everything. Do you really mean everything? Because I saw pictures of the motel room in your files, so I guess in addition to the calls, you also filmed our_

\- ...

\- I'll take that for a yes. Next question. I guess you didn't add those recordings to the file... But did you remove them? "Ian asked before sticking his mouth to Mickey's neck.

 

"- Mickey ..." Ian said softly, putting his hand against the boy's thigh.

 

"- I don't intend to stop before having my answers ...

\- Fuck we're at the police station!

\- Nothing stops you from arrest me if you don't want me to do that to you ... "Ian said, sliding his hand to Mickey's crotch.

 

"- But if you don't stop me ... I want you to answer my question ... These recordings, you still have them?

\- Yes, "said Mickey shyly.

 

Ian grinned before crushing his lips against Mickey’s.

  
  


Ian had finally agreed to leave the police station and return to Mickey's apartment.

 

The latter had made sure to erase surveillance videos from the interrogation room.

Fortunately these were only used in case of confessions and were therefore not monitored in real time.

If that had been the case, one of his colleagues would probably have been shocked by what had happened.

 

Ian had phoned Lip and Fiona to reassure them of his fate and promise to see them quickly.

It had not been easy for them to promise not to go to Mickey's house to pick him up, but Ian had warned them that if they came to the young policeman he would probably not like what he would see.

 

Ian threw himself on Mickey as soon as the door opened and pushed him inside the apartment before closing the door with a kick.

 

In less time than it took for Mickey to be completely naked, Ian on his knees before him covering his  belly and thighs with kisses

 

"- Are you going to do the most important part today or not?" Mickey growled, noticing the clever pleasure Ian was taking away his dick.

 

Ian smiled a smile before circling Mickey's thighs with his arms and getting up abruptly.

Mickey could only hang his arms around Ian's neck so he did not fall backwards.

 

"- I'm going to take care of you as you deserve," the young man promised before adding.

 

"But before you have to be punished.

\- What!?! Why would I be punished?

\- For pissing me off ... For making me doubt you ... For making me think you didn't care for  me ... "Ian said, covering Mickey's neck and shoulders with kisses.

 

He carried Mickey to the kitchen table.

 

"- The bed_

\- No! I intend to make love to you in each room of this apartment before taking you to the bedroom and kiss you until you beg me to stop!

\- Do not count on me to beg you_

\- Trust me, you'll end up doing it," Ian said, forcing Mickey to lie on the table.

 

He knelt in front of him and lifted his thighs to put them on his shoulders before drawing him a little closer to him.

 

"- What do you_"

 

Mickey was cut off in his question by the language that Ian had introduced into him.

 

"- Something wrong Detective Milkovich? A complaint to make? "Ian asked once his mouth detached from Mickey.

 

"- I forbid you to stop.

\- Always so bossy," Ian remarked, introducing one of his fingers inside Mickey.

 

The young policeman swore before grabbing the edges of the table.

 

"- Tonight, I'm giving the orders ... So if you want something ... You just have to beg me." Machiavelli Cally asserted Ian kissing the inside of Mickey's thigh.

 

The young man seemed to struggle internally not to crack.

 

"- I'm waiting ...

\- ...

\- I do not want to force you to do anything_" Ian began to say as he withdrew from Mickey before being stopped by Mickey.

 

"- Please ..." he begged in a barely audible voice.

 

Mickey seemed determined not to meet Ian's gaze.

 

"- Ask correctly," Ian ordered, kissing the inside of her lover's thigh again.

 

Ian was going to stop the young man's torment, unable to remain insensitive to the grimace of shame and embarrassment that was whipping up Mickey's face.

 

"- Mickey I don't_

\- Please... Eat me, please. Fuck me, until I beg you to stop ... "

 

Hearing those words come out of Mickey's mouth with a voice full of desire and envy made Ian go crazy, who smashed Mickey's mouth again, snatching a groan of pleasure from Mickey.

  
  


Ian didn't lie when he said he wouldn't stop until Mickey begged him.

 

They had damaged Mickey's apartment that night. Only Svetlana's room had escaped Ian's madness.

 

He had spent the next day in bed talking until they fell asleep again in each other's arms.

 

Ian had finally agreed that Mickey would leave him alone at the apartment to return to work, even though it was still difficult for him to part with him after he thought he was losing him.

 

The days had become weeks, then months.

 

It had been difficult for the rest of the Gallaghers to accept Mickey, and the other radical changes in Ian's life. But they had finally come to the obvious, and to accept him in the family.

 

Ian had totally stopped the scams, and was trying to motivate Lip to follow the same path.

 

He had even begun to prepare competitions to integrate the police with the support of Mickey and his leader.

The latter had also had a hard time accepting the idea that Mickey had asked for help from a civilian, especially since he had a locker, but Mickey's records had finally convinced him.

  
  
  


Ian still had a hard time realizing how much his life had changed since he had met Mickey.

He knew it, if it were to be done again he would do it again, and he would never change his present life, even for all the gold in the world.

  
  
  


Mickey had trouble concentrating on his job knowing that Ian was waiting for him at home.

It was still difficult for him to realize how much his life had changed since the day he first saw Ian.

He knew it, if it were to be done again he would do it again, and he would never change his present life, even for all the gold in the world.


End file.
